Back in the Ring
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: Jack Frost, a former Boxer whose career was ruined is now reduced to a referee. That is until one fateful encounter with a certain boxer will probably be able to give back his professional boxing career.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Jelsa AU. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jack**

His alarm clock goes off. It's says 5:55 am. He gets up slowly, tired. Walks over to his bathroom to take a shower, brushed his teeth, and put deodorant on. He puts on blue sweat pants, a white t-shit and a blue hoodie. He slips on blue sneakers and ties them real good and hard. Blue is obviously his favorite color. As well as white, because his hair is completely white, like snow.

He walks outside of his little cozy house and starts jogging out into the neighborhood. He jogs along a nice little park. Nice green grass, a beautiful lake, and so many sturdy green trees. He stops and throws jabs left and right. If anyone could tell he's a boxer. He kept this up for about a few more miles then started back home.

It's 6:32 am. He walks inside his house and goes to the kitchen. Making himself some toast and eggs with a cup of OJ as well. He does this every morning. He wakes up, cleans up, gets dressed, goes jogging, and then eats breakfast. But he also looks depressed, angry, and defeated. Why? When he finishes breakfast he walks over to his room and changes cloths. Blue jeans, black t-shirt, and a blue leather jacket, with black sneakers. He grabs his bag and heads towards the door. He stops and turns to his dresser. A picture of him, only different. He had dirty blonde hair and a smile. The picture has a name subtitled and the bottom. Jackson Overland Frost. His name. He doesn't harp on it that long as he give a big sigh and goes off to work.

* * *

In the big city he works for Burgess Boxing Ring. A major league boxing stadium that 's famous in Pennsylvania. Right next to it is a gym. Jack drives his car into the parking lot. He walks over, still having the defeated look on his face. Walks inside to check in. "Hey Rick." Greets a voice.

Jack looks up to see Hiccup Berk. His friend. "Hey Hic." He answers back a little less defeated. 'Why did Hiccup call Jack, Rick?' is probably what you're thinking. Jack is currently under going a new alias for his protection. He goes by the name Richard Bastion. Friends call him Rick. "So, is Kristoff in?" Hic smirked.

"Do you even have to ask?" He chuckled. He pointed in the direction of the gym. Jack, or Rick in his alias, looks in the general direction. He sees a lot of boxers training with the sandbags to work on their jabs and punches, jump rope to improve their footing, shadow boxing, sparing, etc. But one boxer in particular stood out from all the rest. A blonde hair muscular man. Kristoff Hiker. He was a new heavy weight boxer. From what Jack has heard Kristoff has become popular in the media. Jack then turned to see Nicholas North. His old boxing coach. They both still keep in contact.

Kristoff noticed Jack, who he knows as Rick, runs out of the sparing ring to greet him. North follows. "Hey Rick. I'm glad you made it." Shaking hands. It's clear these two are friends. North and Jack shake hands too.

"I see North is training you like crazy." He laughs. Kristoff smiles energetically.

"Yeah, it's great. North has taught me a lot. Just like he taught the great Jack Frost." Kristoff fantasized. "Learning from his coach is an honor and awesome experience."

Jack's face changed into a frown. "Yeah. It sure is." Kristoff made a confused look

"Oh that right! Rick I need to speak to you in my office!" North quickly changed the subject. Jack snapped back into reality.

"Oh uh, yes. Coming North" He turns to Kristoff. "Keep up the good work buddy."

"I will. Thank You." Kristoff said excitingly. Kristoff is good guy. He maybe big and muscular, but he's

* * *

In side North's office there are trophies and pictures of him in the old days. There are even some pictures of him and Jack. Jack sat down in front of North's desk. North sorting out papers then turns his attention to Jack. "You ok, Jack?" He said cracking his knuckles. Obviously he knows who he is. "Have you been getting enough rest?"

Jack just sighed. "Yeah I guess I am." North wasn't convinced. He looked worried and for Jack.

"I know it's been hard these last year. But you can't keep dwelling on it." North said calmly. "You have to move on. Being a referee is the best I could do to keep you in this career. And besides it isn't so bad."

"I know. And I really appreciate what you've done for me." He said, still sad. "I really do. I just miss the good old days." He turns to one of the pictures of him and North holding up a Championship Belt. Jack can remember the days.

* * *

_Flashback to Jack when he was 8_

Jack was a good and intelligent elementary student. But he was always very playful. He would always play games to entertain himself. However that was the main problem, he was by himself, alone, with one to interact with. The instant he remembers he becomes sad. No one ever notices him. It was like he was ghost. Though no one ever noticing him is a bit of an exaggeration. There are those who notice him, but they are the wrong kind. Bullies. Jack would get picked on by bullies that were 2 or 3 years older them him. Everyday after school. They would push him around, call him names, and worse beat him up senselessly and relentlessly.

Jack would come home full of bruises and cuts. This didn't go unnoticed by his mother. She would always tend to his wounds, she didn't mind, she loved her son dearly. But she was always worried and sad about how her son was being treated at school. Jack felt like a burden to her. A single mother looking after her son, a father who just upped and left, and to top all that she was pregnant. "Jack?" She would always ask. "Are there still bullies picking on you?" She would always be so worried. Jack would just turn his gaze away to hide his weakness and said nothing.

* * *

Next day was the same as usual. Go to school, learn and be smart, play, and get beat up by bullies. They would do the same thing. Only this time it was worse. They said things about his family; how his mother is hopeless whore and that his father only left because he was only seen as a disappointment. Jack was now on the verge of tears, beaten and bruised.

However someone came and beaten the little bullies nothing. Jack looked up and saw a teenager of age 16, with blue hair. "Hey! You ankle biters pick on someone who's not weak!" He threatened them with an Australian accent. One look in his eyes was enough to scare them off. The blue haired teenager came to help Jack. You alright, mate?"

Jack stared at him timidly. "Uh, y-yeah. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I just can't stand kids like you being taking advantage of." Acting cool. "The names Aster E. Bunnymund. A pro boxer. What your name?"

"J-Jack. My name is Jack." He said timidly.

"How about your full name?" Aster smirked.

"Overland. Jackson Overland."

"Nice to meet you." He said. Then he noticed something about Jack. "Hey, Mate." He said placing hand on his shoulder. "Let it out." Jack's eyes widened. He knew what Aster meant. Jack finally broke down and cried. Aster just stood there and brushing his hand on Jack's head.

After a couple of minutes Jack felt a little better. "You feel any better, mate?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ok." Jack said calmly wiping away his tears.

"Hey come with me. I want to show you a place where you can improve yourself."

* * *

Jack stared in awe. He was at a boxing training gym. He saw quite a few people Training themselves. "Hey North." Aster called. "I made a new friend to help improve himself."

The big old guy in red noticed and walked over. Even though he was old, his walking alone felt like the earth was shaking. North looked down at Jack and smiled. "Hello there young one." He greeted in a Russian accent. "My name is Nicholas North."

Jack took his hand and shook it. "J-Jack. Jackson Overland." The other two saw him and walked over. One was a young teenage girl with green hair. The other was a imp with spikey blonde hair.

"Allow me to introduce Tiana and Sandy." He turned to them. "This is Jack."

Tiana squirmed at Jack. "Aww he's so cute." She squealed. "I'm Tiana. Tiana Toothfair." Jack's face went red. He was shy after all he is an 8 year old.

"I'm Sandy. Sandy Shoreside." The imp said with a smile.

"Ok now." North turned back to Jack. "You want to improve yourself? Want to be a better person?" Jack suddenly beamed with hope. This could be the chance he'd been searching for. He nodded in determination.

* * *

_Flash-forward 10 years. Jack is 18._

Jack's little sister, Emma. Age 8. She'd been going to elementary school and probably was doing more progress than Jack. Making friends and being the most popular girl in school. But maybe a little too popular. She too, was a victim of bullying. Jealous girls older than her would gang up on her and try to hurt her. Even perverted boys would try to put the moves on her. However lucky for Emma she has her big brother, Jack. Jack, having been training in boxing, was able to protect her. Though he only used his skills for self defense. Emma was always happy Jack was around, and Jack was proud to be a protective big brother. "Thanks Jack." She would say with a warm smile.

"Anytime, sis." Jack grinned.

They would walk home from school together and talk about their days. However Emma brought up a subject that was very interesting. "Hey, big bro. Are you gonna enter any matches? I'd really would love to see them."

"Well actually I just got a call from one of the boxing networks and said they want to try me out."

Emma jump for joy. "Really? That's SO amazing Jack." She then made an encouraging face. "Do your best bro. And hit 'em hard." Jack loved his sister's confidence. It gives him so much confidence.

"Will do little sis."

* * *

_Flash-forward through Jack's Life_

Through out the course of Jack's life, Jack had gone to be a big time boxer. For 6 years he had been boxing and always came out on top. The newspaper headlines were piling like mad, News channels were preaching like crazy, Jack had become a world wide phenomenon. They describe his fighting style as ice-skating, and his punches were as hard as ice. Hence he was titled, Jack Frost.

Jack had a lot of fans, his friends were very proud of him, and even his mother and sister were proud of him. In interviews people would ask what's his big secret in boxing. His answer was simple. "I box to improve myself and to just enjoy it as a sport." That was something that inspired a lot of people. However it wasn't long before something would go horribly wrong.

One night was another big match. Jack was going up against one of the most popular and attractive boxers in the USA. Hans Islesouth. Every time he would wink, flex his abs, or do an Elvis Presley impersonation, girls would just squeal. They love him that much. Jack really didn't pay no mind to it. Because Jack wasn't out for that much attention, only just to be acknowledged and to improve himself. Jack had high respect for his opponents, but when the match began he soon learned the Hans did not. Hans was out for himself. Hans immediately and relentlessly attacked Jack. Jack thought he would be saved by the bell but Hans just kept going. Until Jack passed out.

Jack suddenly found himself in the hospital. He was aching all over. He found his friends and family all there. They were all worried.

"Oh honey, thank God you're alright!" His mother cried.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

They all made sad faces. "I hate to break this to you mate. But Hans one the match." Aster said in a very sad tone. Jack was shocked by all this.

"But the bell. I heard the bell ring." He explained. Jack didn't care for his reputation. He only wanted to know why the match wasn't played fair.

"Yes it did. But the Judges and referees say they didn't hear it." North said. Jack was shocked by all this. Hans cheated, yet no one noticed. "There is more bad news." He continues. "The doctors say that your body is too damage to get back in the ring. The wounds will heal in 2 years. I'm sorry Jack, you won't be able to get back in the ring again." Jack's eyes widen and his jaw almost dropped. His boxing career was finished.

For the past few months Jack was depressed. People started to mock him just for their own enjoyment. Something changed in Jack. Now he wanted to be left alone. He didn't want the attention. He wanted to go back to the ghost figure he was before. He felt dead inside. However one night North called him. "Jack I think I have an idea that can keep you in A boxing career." Jack's eyes suddenly lit up.

North's plan was to make him a referee. He would be able to show boxers to play fair and respect their opponents as well as the rules. But he would have to under go a new persona. So he did. He changed his dirty blonde hair to snow white color and changed his name to Richard Bastion. The next 2 years he became a referee. Whenever he spotted cheating he would call it. He had good eyesight. And yet he started to miss the good old days in the ring.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Jack snaps back into reality. "Anyway thanks for helping me a lot." He said standing up. "I really do appreciate it."

"I'm always here to help an old friend." North smiled.

"Well I better get work. Later." He said going to the door.

"Jack." Called North. Jack stopped. "You aren't doing your usual training routine are you?"

Jack gave him a guilty look. "You know I don't like sitting still. I get bored easily."

North sighed and gave him a disapproving look. "Jack you know you body was still healing, besides you're no longer a boxer." His look changed to worry. "I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Jack just gave him a frustrated look. "If you were in my position, you probably do the same thing." Jack left and closed the door

* * *

**And there we go, the first chapter. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I'm bringing in Elsa. YAY! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Elsa**

Next day was the same. He wakes up, cleans up, gets dressed, and goes jogging. Jack had been training his body for 2 years, despite North specifically telling him not to do so because his body was still recovering. But Jack didn't care. He didn't like to sit still. There were moments that Jack felt pain. But he decided to own up to his name 'Jack Frost' and not feel pain. However, unknown to him, he was dangerously turning into something else. Where would that lead him?

He kept on jogging on his usual jogging route. Suddenly he hears panting noises. Like a dog running towards something. And as a matter of fact it was a dog; a Volpino Italaino, white fur. The little guy was jumping on Jack's leg, wanting to play or be petted by Jack. He bent down and patted the little guy. The Volpino seemed to enjoy Jack petting him. Jack smiled. Suddenly another dog came. A Kuvasz this time. The bigger one was barking and running over to him. It stopped in front of Jack, glaring at him, baring it's teeth, and growling. The bigger one seemed to want a fight. Jack just stared back. That is until Jack's eyes glared at the Kuvasz with a spark in his eye. The bigger one then stopped growling and whimpered. Jack then snapped out of his trance. "W-what… what just happened?"

"Olaf! Marshmallow!" Called a female voice. Jack looked to see a platinum blonde woman, probably around Jack's age, running towards them. The two dogs ran up to her in delight, tails wagging. "Hey you two. Didn't I tell you both to not run off like that?" She laughed and patted their heads. She turns her attention to Jack. "I'm sorry about my dogs. They're both so energetic." Jack smiles a little.

"It ok. I don't mind animals."

"The little one is Olaf and the bigger one is Marshmallow." She explained. "Olaf likes to meet new people and begs for someone to pet them. Marshmallow is very skeptical and defensive."

"So I've noticed." Jack smiled while looking at the two dogs. Marshmallow just coward behind her. She looked surprised.

"What's wrong Marshmallow." She said giving him a big hug.

"I don't know. I think I might have scared him." He said feeling guilty. She looked at Jack and smiled then laughed.

"Well I suppose he needed a lesson in humility." She said smiling. "Didn't you big guy?" Giving him a scratch under the chin. It looked cute. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Elsa. Elsa Winters." Holding out her hand for a shake.

"A pleasure." He said shaking her hand. "Richard Bastion."

"Um, this might sound rhetorical." She began. "But do jog around her every morning?"

"Why, yes I do."

"Ok, good." She sighed in relief. "Cause I thought you were some stalker. No offense."

"None taken." They both laugh. "Do you do the same?" He asked as they started to walk.

"Yes. As a matter of fact me, my younger sister Anna, and the dogs do this every morning." She explained. "She's not here today. She's actually still asleep. She's been doing some online dating, which I tell her not to use because it's not to be trusted."

Jack just laughed. "I guess she's at that age already." Elsa laughs back. She then saw the bandages rapped around his hands.

"Say. By any chance are you a boxer?" Jack almost flinched. But he kept his cool. He took a deep breath.

"I use to be." He said calmly. "Until I lost my boxing career. Now I'm just a referee." He finished. He didn't want to tell a complete lie.

"I see." She said. "I think that's amazing." Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Really? I didn't think you would like boxing."

"Because I'm a girl?" She smirked. Jack blushed in embarrassment. Elsa just giggled. "Well I didn't really like boxing considering it's violent. I mean my use to watch it all the time." She explained. "That is until I saw Jack Frost. His fighting style was something people described him as ice dancing and throwing punches hard as ice." She fantasized. "I really enjoy the winter. So his fighting style got me into like boxing." She giggled.

Jack was impressed. "You like the winter?" He asked

"Yep. I sure do."

"So do I. Me and my little sister always love to go ice skating."

Elsa gasped in excitement. "Mine too." Both laughed. "Seems we have something in common." Elsa started to think. "You know me and my sister haven't gone ice skating in a while."

"Me neither."

Elsa giggled. "Guess we should stop by every once in a while."

"I think I should." Jack smiled. "By the way you said your dad loves boxing. Think I can meet him? A former boxer meeting a fan?" Elsa's expression changed to sad.

"I would if I could. But I can't" She said sadly. "Both of my parents died in a car accident."

Jack suddenly felt his gut kicking him in the balls. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's alright. You didn't know. And now you do." She smiled. "it's just me and my sister. But were getting along just fine." Jacked in relief. At least they're doing fine. "By the way you said you have a little sister. Where is she?"

"Emma still lives with my mom. They get along real well. We all still do. I moved out here to have a change of scenery." He explained. Elsa was impressed.

"What about your father?" That question suddenly brought Jack's face to a hateful look. "W-what's wrong?"

"He left." He said. "That bastard just upped and left the instant mom was pregnant with her." His fist clenched hard. "From what mom told me he didn't want another child. So like a baby he coward his way out."

Elsa became worried. "I-I'm – I'm so sorry." She stuttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." He interrupted. "It's an old memory anyway." His fists soften up a bit.

Elsa sighs in relief. A moment of silence passes by then Elsa breaks the silence. "So… I hear Kristoff is going for the championship."

"You know Kristoff?" He asked in awe

"Yeah. He's Anna's childhood friend." She smiled. Jack was very impressed. "He says he was inspired by the words of Jack Frost. 'Box to improve yourself and to just enjoy it as a sport.' Those words even inspired me to do better." She smiled. "So how do you know him?"

"Oh, he's my friend." He explained. "We met 2 years ago at the gym."

"That's sounds nice." She giggled. "A friend of Kristoff, is also a friend of Anna and me." She stated. Jack laughed.

"I'm happy to be one."

"You know, this may sound weird, but I wish Jack Frost could comeback and fight in the ring again." She said. "That way I can meet him in person and get acquainted. Even if it's just one time." Jack's eyes widened in surprise, but then changed to sad. The funny thing is she already has. "Say, where do you and Kristoff work?" She asked. "It's been a while since me and Anna seen him, in like weeks." Jack snaps back into reality.

"We go to the Burgess Boxing Gym right next to the Stadium Ring."

"Thanks. Me and Anna should stop in every once in awhile." She giggled.

* * *

They kept on walking until they reached Elsa's house. It looked beautiful. Small and wide, but beautiful. "This where you live?"

"Yep. Where do you live?"

"Oh just right down the block."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you Rick."

"You too, Elsa."

Then she made a curious face. "Hmm now that I think about I just noticed two things. One you have snow-white hair, and two, you look familiar." Jack froze. Could she have figured out who he was? Elsa just shrugged it off. "Oh well. Sorry about that." She giggled. Jack sighed. She turned to the dogs. "Say goodbye too boys." Olaf as always jumped on Jack's leg excitedly. Jack bent down and patted his head. Marshmallow walked over timid and scared, but when Jack gave a warm smile and patted his head Marshmallow liked it and his tail started waging. Marshmallow was able to warm up to someone that wasn't Elsa or Anna. Elsa was about to go inside. "Say Rick." Jack looked at her. "Do you think we can see each other jogging in the morning more often?"

"I don't see why not." Jack smiled. Elsa giggled.

"Thanks. See you later." She walks inside her house. Jack decides to jog back home.

* * *

**They finally met! YAY! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I'm bringing in characters from HTTYD. YAY! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crushes**

The day resumed as usual. Jack drove his car to the gym next to the stadium ring. He walks inside and sees Hiccup organizing the gear. He turns and sees Jack.

"Hey Rick." He greeted.

"Hey Hic." Jack greeted back. "Need any help?"

Hiccup just had a laugh. " Just because I'm all 'this' doesn't mean I can't hold my own." He smiled. Jack smiled too. He knows Hiccup can hold his own, even though he's not made of muscle.

"So how are the cats and dogs treating you?" Jack asked. Hiccup actually works a part time job at 'Scott's Pet Shop'. Which was also a small vet office incase animals get sick.

"Same as usual. They behave and play extraordinary." Hiccup has a way with animals. They always seem to be most happy when Hiccup is around. "So, the usual? You and Kristoff training routine?"

"Yep. North is there to couch him. I'm just there to Ref for a match." Jack answered. Suddenly their attention drawn to sound of some guy get punched in the stomach. That would be Snotlout Jouten, a brash, overconfident, and unintelligent fella. (Well not entirely 100% unintelligent.) The one who punched him was none other than Astrid Hoffman. Those two are sparing partners and apparently from the same country; Scotland.

"Ow man that hurt!" Groaned Snotlout. "You're punches are awesome!" He complimented. But even with all his bulk he's still not nearly as tough as Astrid. In fact she gained the title of Rookie of the Year Champion back in Scotland.

"Good fighting maneuvers as always Astrid." Hollered a Scottish accent. That would be the coach Gobber Blekk. He and Hiccup's father, Stoick, used to be champion boxers together. They took Scotland and the almost the world, by storm. That is until a car accident ruined their careers. Stoick was still in one piece but his bones were fractured and sustained nerve damage. While Gobber lost both his leg and arm. Both retired but still manage to have decent careers. Both are now coaches teaching the new comers how to box.

Gobber looks at the other Scottish trainees. Two of them happen to be twins named Tuff and Ruff Nutston. Those two always have ferocious intents and foul tempers, especially regarding each other.

"Come on! My grandmother could fight better than you!" Tuff shouted.

"She's your grandmother too, idiot!" Ruff made her comeback. The two kept punching each other until they both knocked each other out.

"Tuff! Ruff! Keep you heads in the game!" He lectured the two. He then turned to a timid yet intelligent big guy. Fishlegs German. "Fishlegs! Stop muttering over there and help out with scores!"

"Oh uh yes sir!" He saluted and ran over. Handing Gobber the score sheet. Gobber viewed and pondered the results.

"Very good everyone. You're all improving. Especially Astrid. You all could learn from her." Gobber announced. Astrid exited the sparing ring. Grabbing her towel and water bottle.

Jack looked at Hiccup who was smiling like he was impressed. Jack also smiled. He could tell Hiccup had a crush on Astrid, but pretended not to know. Hiccup however kept all his emotions inside and he did a good job acting like that. Astrid came up to Hiccup and Jack.

"Yo wazzup Rick" Astrid said. Both gave each other a high five.

"Good work out there champ." Jack complimented.

"Thanks man." She turned to Hiccup and placed her gear on the desk. "Hey Hiccup here's my gear."

Hiccup took the gear and put it in a laundry bag. "Good work out there Astrid." Hiccup smiled a little. "Ok I'll put these in the wash, as usual." Astrid also smiled.

"Thanks Hiccup." She said kindly "Don't know what I would without you buddy." She ran her had through her hair like he was a dog. "Ok I'm going for a jog, be back soon."

Snotlout came up to her. "Mind if I come along." He said suave like. Anyone can tell Snotlout was trying to impress Astrid. Astrid just made an unimpressed look.

"Yes I do mind." She ran out. Leaving Snotlout speechless. Jack came over to him.

"Buddy. Take my advice. Stop trying." Jack said and walked away. Kristoff and North were up next to spar. Jack just sat and watched. Watching Kristoff box was like watching himself. Kristoff managed to get the title of Rookie of the Year Champion in America. Jack was impressed. Kristoff was climbing the ladder.

* * *

After the day was over Hiccup just got everyone's gear clean and ready for tomorrow. Jack and Kristoff began to pack up. "Say Kristoff." Jack said. Kristoff. Turned to him. "Have you heard of the Winter sisters?"

Kristoff's eye's widen. "Wow are they that famous already." Kristoff laughed. "Actually I do. Anna Winters was a good old childhood friend of mine. Say how do you know them?" Jack just shrugged.

"I actually met the older sister this morning while I was on a morning walk." He said it casually so is to not reveal himself. Kristoff was impressed.

"Oh Elsa? How she doing? Did you talk to her?"

"Yes I did in fact." Jack smiled.

"So…" Kristoff began "How's Anna?" He went red a little. Jack noticed.

"From what I heard from Elsa, she's doing great." Jack said. "She does a lot of online dating." Kistoff almost sighed in disappointment. It was clear to Jack that Kristoff had a crush on Anna Winters. I guess Hiccup isn't the only one with a crush on someone. Kristoff turned his attention to an old picture of Jackson 'Jack Frost' Overland. He smiled at it.

"One day" He began. "I will be a champion like you. I hope to make you proud Mr. Frost."

Jack sighed to himself. Kristoff had no idea that he was making Jack very proud.

* * *

Back in the neighborhood Jack sat on a bench at the little park. He couldn't help but remember the old days. His thoughts were interrupted by two dog barks. Barks that he remembers. He turns his head to see two white dogs. Olaf and Marshmallow. They ran up to him in excitement. It allowed Jack to smile. He pats their heads. And of course when those two are around so is Elsa.

"Hey you two!" Called a familiar voice. Jack turned his head and, speak of the devil, it's Elsa. "Oh Rick! Hello!"

"Hey there, Elsa." He stands up. The two dogs run back to Elsa. Then Jack notices a strawberry blonde girl.

"Hey Elsa, who's that?" She asked. "He looks cute." Jack blushes a little.

"Anna this is Rick, a former boxer." Elsa introduces. "Rick this is Anna, my little sister."

"Nice to meet you." Jack says. They both shake hands.

"You to." Anna then turned to Elsa "Wait did you say boxer?" Elsa nodded. Anna then smiled wildly. "Oh my God, that is so cool!"

"Oh yeah, how's Kristoff?" Elsa asks. Anna widens her eyes.

"You know Kristoff?" Anna asks happily. "How is he?"

"Oh he's doing great." Jack says. "He's currently Rookie of the Year Champion in boxing." Anna went wildly excited.

"That's amazing!" Anna jumped. "Aw man, I haven't seen my best friend in awhile."

"Say Rick do you think we can visit Kristoff tomorrow?" Asked Elsa. "We want to see how our old buddy is doing in the ring."

Jack nodded. "Sure we can go after my morning jog."

Elsa smirked. "You mean our morning jog?"

Jack blushed. "Oh uh yeah." Both laugh.

"Oh so you two are a thing?" Gestured Anna.

"What!? No! We're friends!" Elsa scoffs.

"Yeah just friends." Jack agrees. Anna made a disappointed look.

"Aww, and I thought you two were a couple." Both Jack and Elsa blushed. "Speaking of relationships. I finally found a boyfriend." Both then were surprised.

"Oh really who?" Elsa said with such interest. Jack was little interested too.

"Ok are you ready for this?" She said all excited. Both nod with a little interest. "Ok so I'm now officially dating… Hans Islesouth. The boxing champion!" She squealed in excitement.

Both Jack and Elsa were in shock. Eyes wide open and jaws dropped. But Jack had more than that. His were filled with hate. The very name that haunted his every waking moment. Hans Islesouth.

* * *

**I know it's taking awhile. But please be patient. R****ead it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here people. Old friends shall reunite. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunions and Meetings**

What did she say? Did she say Hans Islesouth? THE Hans Islesouth? These questions raddled in Jack's mind. His old hatred from years ago. Elsa noticed Jack's face. "Rick are you ok?" she asked. Jack snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Uh sorry about that." He said trying to come up with an excuse. "That just… took me by surprise."

"I agree." Elsa turned to Anna. "Anna I you're exaggerating this. One those dating sites are not always accurate. And two Hans Islesouth is a championship boxer. He won't have time nor will he even care."

Anna scoffed. "Yes he does!" She argued. "He sent me a date request. And I said yes!"

"Oh good lord, Anna!" Elsa panicked. "You can't just date someone and fall in love with them in one whole night!"

"Only if it's true love." Bragged Anna. "So there." She laughs and runs off.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do with that girl?" She sighed.

* * *

Next day was the same for Jack. He wakes up, cleans up, gets dressed, and goes jogging. But this time it was different. Elsa and the dogs joined him. "Good morning" She greeted him.

"Morning." He greeted back.

They both jogged around the neighborhood, talking about their interests, likes, and dislikes. For the first time Jack felt happy socializing with someone other than Kristoff and Hiccup. But of course tried his best not to bring up Anna dating Hans. Elsa did her best too. It was too much tension for her to handle. As well as Jack. They kept on jogging until they reached Elsa's house. Jack then quickly changed the subject. "So Elsa" he began. "You and your sister wanna stop by the gym today and see Kristoff?"

Elsa nodded. "Sure. I'd like that. We've been meaning to see our good big buddy."

Jack smiled. "Ok. I'll head back and bring the car around."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled. "I'll let Anna know and get her ready." She ran to the door of her house. Jack ran back to his house to get things ready.

An hour later Jack arrived with his car. Nothing left to do but sit and wait. It wasn't long though. The two girls rushed to Jack's car, giggling and running all the way. "Hey Rick!" Greeted Anna. "Nice ride!" She complimented. Anna jump in the back. Elsa jump in front next to Jack.

"You girls ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" They gleefully said in unison. Both girls giggled. Jack just smiled as they drove off.

* * *

They arrived at the gym. They walked inside. Jack greeted Hiccup who was organizing everything as usual. "Hey Hic." He greeted.

"Hey Rick." Hiccup noticed the two girls. "Friends of yours?"

"Yep. I just met them yesterday." He said. "They're actually friends of Kristoff."

"Oh I see." Nodded Hiccup.

"Say how is the big guy anyway?" Ask Anna. Hiccup just pointed to sparing ring. They all turned their attention to the big white bearded guy with the boxing mites, and the big blonde guy boxing. The girls knew who the blonde guy was. "Hey is that Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"If you're talking about the blonde muscular guy, then yes that's him." Jack chuckled. Both girls were impressed. But differently. Elsa grinned and nodded her head. She was impressed. Anna however was blown away.

"Hmm. Not bad." Elsa said. She sure was impressed.

"Whoa." Anna whispered. She was definitely blown away. "Kristoff looks amazing." She then snapped out of her trance. Her face went red. "Huh!? Uh! Did I just say that out loud!" Both Jack and Elsa laughed.

Kristoff's sparing ends. "Good. Very good." North breathed heavily. "Take a breather." He ordered."

"Yes sir." Kristoff sits on the little stool on the corner ring. He drinks a bottle of Gatorade. Rubs his towel all over to wipe away the sweat.

"Kritoff!" Anna calls. He turns his head to notice. His eyes then open really wide in surprise.

"Anna. Elsa. Hey!" Kristoff waved. "Long time no see."

"Too long." Elsa laughed.

"How've you been big guy?" Anna smiled wildly.

"I'm actually doing great." He smiled. "I'm climbing up the ranks really well."

"Yeah. Rick told us." Elsa smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Congrats buddy!" Anna squealed. Kristoff went red with embarrassment. North walks up to Jack.

"I see we have friends. It's nice to see new faces." North smiled.

"Yeah. It sure is." Jack replied. Elsa turned to see North.

"Hey I know you." Elsa smiled. "You're Nicholas North. Jack Frost's coach. She reached out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you." North shook her hand. He smiled.

"I'm Elsa Winters." She smiled. "The energetic one is my younger sister. We're friends of Kristoff."

"So I've noticed." North chuckled.

For the whole day Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, North, and Jack sat together and had friendly conversations. North then introduced Aster, Tianna, and Sandy as the three we're just returning from a jogging routine. Anna then told everyone that she was dating Hans Islesouth. To much of Jack and Elsa's annoyance. However Kristoff was in half shocked and half disappointed. However North plus Aster, Tianna, and Sandy we're extremely shocked. That name held so much hatred in their memories. Which does beg the question, 'What has Hans Islesouth done to deserve these individuals hate?' That is a question that would eventually reveal itself. Anna then notices this.

"Um guys?" She asks looking confused. "What's wrong?" The four then snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry." North said. "Spaced out there for a sec." Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Hey Kris. You look down. What's wrong?" She says. Kristoff looks up snapping back to reality.

"Oh nothing." He stutters. "Congrats." He forces a smile. Anna smiles gleefully.

"Oh thank you so much Kris." Anna says gleefully. Both Jack and Elsa could tell that Kristoff had a crush on Anna. They stared at him with sad looks.

* * *

After the day everyone was about to go there separate way home. They waved goodbye. Jack was getting the car ready to take Elsa and Anna home. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Winters." North said.

"It was nice meeting Jack Frost's coach." Elsa smiled. "And please call me Elsa." North chuckled. Then Elsa started to wonder.

"What's on your mind Elsa?" He asked.

"How is Jack Frost doing? Where is he? I would like to meet him, if possible." She wondered. North was skeptical.

"Well…" He began. "After he lost to Hans it pretty much destroyed his career. So he's… just under going a journey."

"Oh I see." Elsa sighed. "Well thank you very much." She ran over to Jack's car.

"You're welcome anytime." North hollered. Jack started his car a drove off till they were out of sight. North then frowned. "If only you knew."

* * *

**Chapter 4 done. I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here people. Hans appears. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Transitions**

_Two Weeks Later._

Jack and Elsa kept up their jogging routine. Talking about the usual thing. Their likes and dislikes, what's new and what's old, etc. They really enjoyed each other's company. They became really good friends. However every time they see Anna and Hans together they can't help but get a little suspicious. The two have been dating for two weeks, yet nothing bad has happened. At least not yet. They both hoped nothing bad would happen.

Today on a Monday morning Jack and Elsa just came to the Winter's house from their morning jogging routine. Just in time to see Anna and Hans in the driveway about to leave on their date, in Hans' Camaro.

"Hey Elsa!" Hollered Anna. "We're leaving now! I'll be back tonight!"

"Ok, just be careful!" Elsa called back. Hans drove the car out. Smirking like he was Elvis Presley.

"Don't Elsa." Hans said. "I'm a champion boxer. If anyone would dare lay a figure on here I'll show them whose boss." He smiled.

"O-kay…"Elsa said. Anna just laughed and giggled as they drove off.

"I'll see you later." Called Anna. She waved to Elsa as they rolled. Elsa waved back but slowly and awkwardly. They kept going until they were out of sight.

"I know nothing bad has happened yet. But I still worry for my sister." Elsa sighed. "I suppose that's childish of me."

"No I think it's only natural for siblings to look out for each other." Jack smiled.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. I looked after my little sister back in high school." Jack explained. "Besides I know how you feel towards him. You don't trust him. I don't trust him either."

"You too, huh?" Elsa said. "There's just something about him that really rubs off the wrong way. But what?"

Jack knew the answer to that. After all Hans was his opponent 2 years ago. Ever since the match he had a seething hatred towards him. He will never forgive Hans for what he done. This wasn't personal but it was facts. Why? This is a mystery that will reveal itself.

* * *

Jack went to work at the gym as usual. He walks in to see Kristoff, Boxing harder than ever. He recently won another boxing match against Gaston Hunter. A guy who won against Adam Bete. Jack thought about it and Gaston and Hans a have a lot in come on. Both are show offs, they swoon the ladies, and of course they look like Elvis Presley stereotypes. Even though Adam lost it still wasn't enough to win over Belle Blakedonna's heart. Belle still loved Adam and the two eventually got married and settled down in the country. Frustrated, Gaston wanted to steel her away in the next fight. But of course Kristoff scored big time and knocked the idiot out.

But strangely enough that wasn't the thing that made him work harder than before. Jack knew what it was. Seeing his childhood friend, whom he had a crush on dating a guy like Hans really put his steam in on. Seeing his friend Kristoff throwing his punches harder and faster made Jack feel both impressed but also worried. Kristoff stopped for a break.

"Hey." Getting Kristoff's attention. "Might wanna take it easy buddy." He smiled. Kristoff expression, however, still had that unhappy expression.

"Sorry." Kristoff made an apologetic look. "It's… it's just…"

"I know." Jack replied.

"That guy!" Kristoff got aggravated. "He's the one who defeated my idol!"

"Whoa. Take it easy." Jack said calmly. Kristoff clenched his fists.

"An enemy of my idol is an enemy of me." He stated. "I swear. If we ever meet in the ring I will defeat him." Such determination. Jack respected that about Kristoff. Yet he wishes that Kristoff would never cross paths with Hans Islesouth.

* * *

That night Jack was sitting in his living room watching TV. There was really nothing on that he seem to take interest. He's phone goes off, so he takes a look at who's calling. It's Elsa. "Hello." He answers.

"Hi, Rick?" Elsa talks from the other end.

"Hey Elsa, how are you?" Jack smiled.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded a little worried and down. "Say is it ok if me and my sister come by the gym again."

"Oh sure. You're always welcome to visit anytime." Jack reassured Elsa.

"Thank you." She said. "Though I have a feeling Hans might come along too."

"I hear that." Jack replied. "Well if he does let's try to be on best behavior, so it to not start anything."

"Good idea." She said.

The key word being 'Try.'

* * *

Next day Jack came up with his car (by the way it's a Lamborghini.) and waits for the girls to come out. He turns to see their drive way and notices a Camaro. Hans is here. Elsa runs outside to Jack. "Hey Rick." She greeted.

"Hi." Greeted Jack. "So I take it Anna's not coming?" He asked.

"No she is." Elsa reassured. "She gonna ride with Hans."

"I'm not surprised." He said. They both saw Anna and Hans walking to drive way. Giggling and enjoying their company. Both Elsa and Jack couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Ok ready to get going?" He asked. She jumped in. Both cars started and were on the road.

* * *

As they drove on the highway Jack noticed Elsa looking emotionless. He decided to strike a conversation. "You feeling ok?" He asked kindly. Elsa turned to him.

"Yeah I'm ok." She forced a reassuring voice. Jack could tell something was bothering her.

"Still worried about Anna?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She sighed. "I'm still suspicious about Hans. I don't care if he is a champion boxer. Hell even if he was the prince of the dull side of Honolulu. He rubs off this bad vibe and it sends chills down my spine." Jack knew that kind of feeling.

"You know." He began. "Kristoff has taken a liking to Anna." Elsa turned to Jack in surprise.

"Really? He does?" She said hoping that it's true.

"Yes. He thinks of her all the time." He smiled. Elsa smiled too.

"That's sound wonderful." She said happily. "Now that I think about those two would look perfect together. Maybe we could get those two together."

"Maybe. But I don't want to force anything." Jack said. "I think Kristoff and Anna should talk about this. And if all else fails, then… I guess a little interference might help."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Elsa sighed.

Their attention was drawn to Hans driving his car like the show off he is. The loud laughter of both Anna and Hans rung loud. "Hey Elsa!" Anna called. Both Jack and Elsa just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"I'm annoyed." He said.

"We all are." She agreed.

* * *

They arrived at the gym still annoyed at Hans' showboating. They all walk in and instantly, like magic, everyone simultaneously were shocked then irritated to see the one person they despised the most. Hans walks around with unimpressed look on his face. "So this is where all the magic happens. Quaint." Hans smug

North and the rest of his old team gathered next to Jack. "What the hell is HE doing!?" Aster whispered.

"Anna's idea." Jack said much to his shame. Tiana patted his pack friendly. Hans then turned to North.

"Oh hey there." He said. "You're Jack Frost's old coach. Still training armatures and losers I see." He smiled smug. Everyone, excluded Anna, was getting irritated of Hans' behavior.

"Ok now I REALLY don't trust him!" Elsa said beneath her voice. "Actually I take that back I REALLY Hate him!"

"Oh Elsa knock it off. He's just acting to his nature." Anna said.

"If that's your idea of _his_ nature, I don't wanna know what you idea of bad behavior is." Jack said to himself. Hans then turned to Kristoff.

"Oh so this is your new champ huh?" Hans said. Kristoff turned to face him. "Congrats on making it to the same level as me. Though I'd say they we're all just armatures." Kristoff didn't say anything back. "Enjoy you career for it will be your last." He said as he walked out.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of a sandbag being violently punched. Kristoff was pissed. "That smug little shit!" Kristoff shouted. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"I agree." Aster said. "He hasn't changed one bit."

"I am SO sorry guys." Jack said. He felt terrible.

"It's not your fault Rick." Tiana said. "Just inconvenience, that's all."

"Hey!" Anna shouted. "Who do you people think you are!? Hans is good guy!"

Everyone was dumbfounded. Kristoff decided to speak. "Anna, were you not listening to what he said?"

"Of course I did." Anna said. "It's just his manly nature, that's all."

"Anna, he doesn't care about anyone. He only cares about himself." Kristoff tried to convince her.

"Shut up!" Anna shouted. "I don't wanna hear it!" A moment a silence fell. "All of you guys are heartless! I hope Hans beats you to a bloody pulp in the next match!" She cried and she ran outside.

"ANNA!" Elsa called. But she didn't listen. She and Hans drove off. Everyone was shocked. Elsa felt terrible for her sisters attitude. "I am so sorry for her behavior." She said pleadingly. Everyone nodded in respect. "I'm sorry too Kristoff."

"It's… it's fine." Kristoff sighed. He walked away to the locker room. Jack felt bad himself. Kristoff was hurt both in pride and emotion.

* * *

Later that night in the parking lot Elsa was trying to call Anna, but she didn't respond no doubt ignoring her calls. Elsa was in tears. She felt so terrible, even a little humiliated. She then turned to see Jack standing there. "You ok?" He said in a calming concerned voice. With out thinking Elsa just ran up to him and hugged him.

"Rick. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried. Tears rolling from her eyes. Jack knew she just needed friends to be there for her. Elsa knew Jack is a very good friend to talk to about this stuff.

But what they didn't know is that this day was only a catalyst. This was the beginning a series of events that would change everything!

* * *

**Chapter 5 done. This is it! We're getting close! So close I can almost taste it! I really do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hiccup's big chance**

_One month Later._

Had it been that long? Ever since Anna had insulted Kristoff, her own childhood friend, things haven't been the same. This was explained to Jack when He and Elsa we're on their usual jogging routine. Elsa told Jack that sees been more distant from her and it was starting to scare her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." She said with a sad tone. "She doesn't talk me and doesn't even want to look at me." She tried to hold back the tears.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Jack asked.

"I tried many times. But she still gives me the angry look and never talks to me." She said. Jack was really worried about Elsa now. His expression changed to frustration. Hans was up to something. But what?

* * *

It was just another day at the gym. Jack sat on a stool watching Kristoff. He was training as usual. He still managed to keep his punches at his usual pace but had a face of defeat. Jack knew that look anywhere. Kristoff hasn't been the same since Anna insulted him. Now Anna does the same thing he does to Elsa. Kristoff still managed to win a lot boxing matches over the past month but no matter how much he won he could never smile his usual smile.

After he was done he left without saying a word. Jack wanted to help but he just didn't know how. North was worried too.

Astrid and Snotlout were up next. Astrid through the punches and Snoutlout uses the mitts, as usual. For the next few minutes Astrid through a series of punches and Snotlout tried to impress her but to no avail. Of course Astrid was too focused on her training. Snotlout, trying to flirt with her, got hit in the face very hard and fell over unconscious. In a comedic moment, everyone was in awe and even tried to hold their laughter.

"Oh for crap sake, Snotlout!" Gobber scolded him. "Spend more time training at less time talking!"

"Get him some ice cold water." North instructed. Hiccup quickly got a bucket and filled it with icy cold water. He ran over and threw the bucket on Snotlout who was still unconscious. Still Snotlout was talking, only in his sleep. It was stupid.

"Well that's just great!" Gobber face palmed. "We need a mitt person to help Astrid train." He looked around. "Any volunteers?"

Astrid then turned to Hiccup. "You." She pointed to him. "Hiccup."

He stammered. "Uh, yes!"

"Get the gear on. You'll be my new sparing partner."

Hiccup eyes widened. He was going to spar with Astrid. "Uh, um…" He staggered. "Uh ok." He was nervous. But he did what he was told. He got the protective gear on and was ready to go.

"Ok now. Since this is your first time I'll go easy on you." Astrid said reassuringly.

"I think not Astrid." Gobber said. "We're pretty much behind schedule. Plus if you go soft you might get rusty."

"Coach, I can't. He's still-"

"It's fine!" Hiccupe interrupted her. "I'm ready." Astrid was surprised. Hiccup definitely looked determined.

"Five bucks says Hiccup will break." Tuff whispered to his sister.

"Ha, you're on." Ruff giggled.

"Ok, ok come on let's get this show on the road!" Gobber ordered. Astrid took her position. Hiccup took his. Astrid clenched her fist and threw it at the mitt Hiccup is holding. A large loud bang erupted room. A moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, buddy." She frowned. She felt bad going all out on Hiccup. She started to think that maybe she shouldn't have picked him.

"Nice one." Hiccup smiled. Astrid was shocked. Everyone was shocked. Hiccup stood his ground and took the punch. "Throw another one." He smiled.

Astrid was impressed. She smiled widely while having a determined look on her face. "Ok then, let's continue." She said taking a stance. Hiccup the same. Astrid threw a series of punches and jabs. Hiccup stood there just taking them. Tuff and Ruff stood there dumb founded with jaws dropped. Jack just smiled wildly. Astrid and Hiccup looked like they were having fun.

* * *

The day was over. Gobber and his team packed up and headed out. Astrid stayed behind looking at Hiccup packing up the gear. She smiled. She had never seen such stamina in a guy who looked like he didn't look like he had a lot of muscle. She walked over to him.

"Hey." She got his attention. "Nice work today, Hiccup." She smiled.

Hiccup blushed. "Uh y-yeah." He stammered. "I really enjoyed it." He smiled shyly.

"So I was wondering." She began. "If you weren't busy tomorrow maybe you could accompany me during my exercises?"

Hiccup was surprised. "Well um… sure I don't mind." He smiled.

Astrid smiled too. "Good. I need the company anyway."

Hiccup suddenly collapsed. Jack rushed in the nick of time to catch him. "Whoa! I got you buddy." He set Hiccup down on the chair. Jack noticed something about Hiccup he was sleeping. "Poor guy. He must be worn out." Jack giggled.

Astrid smiled again. "Yeah. He truly is amazing." She leaned towards Hiccup. She put her hand on Hiccups cheek. She leaned over him and did what no one would expect her to do. She kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walks out the door.

* * *

That night Jack sat on the bench at the little park as usual. Thinking randomly. He did however thought about Hiccup and Astrid. He chuckled.

"Those two seem to be great for each other." He smiled.

"Who seem great for each other?" Said a familiar female voice. Jack turned around a saw Elsa standing there confused.

"Oh, Elsa." Jack said. "How are you?" Elsa just sighed. "Still the same, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" She walked over to Jack and sat next to him. "I feel like I don't even know my own sister." Jack felt bad for her. "By the way you said 'those two seem to be great for each other.' You didn't mean my sister and Hans right?" She said with wide-eyed concern.

"Oh HELL no." Jack retorted. "I don't trust that guy even if he paid me." He then breathed. "I was actually talking about Hiccup and Astrid." Jack then explained to Elsa the experience he saw at the gum this afternoon. Elsa then laughed.

"I see." She giggled. "I agree those two look cute together." She then smiled at Jack. "Thank you Rick. I needed that."

"Sure thing." He smiled back. They stared at each other smiling. Then, simultaneously, snapped back into reality and blushed. "Oh! Uh. Um…S-sorry." He stammered.

"N-no… it's ok." She stammered too. They were both embarrassed.

"Wow that was awkward." They both said in unison. They then looked at each other in surprise. Then they both laughed.

"That was weird." Elsa giggled.

"Yeah it sure was." Jack chuckled. They really enjoyed each other company. Jack checked his watch. 9:10 pm. "It's getting late. Come on, how about I walk you home?"

"Sure. I'd like that." They both got up and walked home.

* * *

They reached the porch of Elsa's house. Jack opened the gate and let Elsa walk in first. "So." She began. "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet." He answered. They were just about to leave when suddenly they were drawn by the sound of crying coming in their direction. To their surprise it was Anna. She ran towards the house with tears running down her face. Elsa was shocked and worried. With out a second thought Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"ELSA!" She cried when she hugged. Tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Anna! What's the matter?" She said with worry. Anna looked up to her with eyes full of guilt, betrayal, shame, and heartbreak.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I am SO sorry." She buried her face in Elsa's shirt chest. Crying like a child. Elsa rubbed her hands on both Anna's back and head. Tenderly stroking. She turned to Jack.

"Rick, help me get her in the house." She pleaded. Jack nodded and helped Anna inside the house.

* * *

Anna sat on the living room couch. Elsa covered her with a blanket and let her lean against her shoulder. Jack came from the kitchen with some hot chocolate and cold water just for options to help Anna. Jack set the glasses down on the little table and sat on a chair. "Thanks Rick." Elsa smiled.

"Of course." He nodded. Elsa turned her attention to Anna.

"You ok." She softly said. "Tell me what happened so I can help you."

"I'm so sorry." She stammered in tears. "I should have listened to you."

"What are saying, Anna?" Elsa gave Anna a tender rub.

"I was at a club with Hans today. He left to use the Bathroom. He was gone for awhile. So I went to use the ladies room. Then…" She stammered. "In the hall I saw him kissing another girl!" She cried a river of tears.

Both Elsa and Jack were horrified by this news. Elsa was both sad and angry. Sad for her sisters feeling and angry at Hans for what he did. But one look at Jack's face changed her expression to worry. She saw Jack's face in full rage and hatred. She looked at his eyes and saw the hate, the rage, and look of a murderous intent. Jack's fists were clenching with fury. He had one thing on his mind. He would kill Hans Islesouth!

* * *

**Chapter 6 done. There it is folks! We're getting right down to the climax! ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here people. We're getting there. We are finally getting there. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Declaration of War!**

The next day at the gym, Jack told EVERYONE what Hans did to Anna. And as anyone would expect, they were pissed.

"That slimy son of BITCH!" Aster shouted.

"I've heard of worse things! But taking advantage of a woman's feelings is SICK!" Tiana said in a fit of anger. Astrid and Ruff also agreed. They felt offended.

"We should sue that Bastard for his lack of behavior." North bellowed.

"We can't." Jack said. Everyone was dumb founded.

"What do you mean?" Aster said. "He cheated on Anna!"

"I know, but Elsa and Anna tried that already. He has a clear case. Or at least one that could fool anyone." Jack said in disbelief. Everyone was dumb founded and angry. How could he get away with such an act?

"That Bastard is going to pay!" Kristoff shouted while punching the sand bag. No doubt he was angry the most. "North!" He called out. North listened well. "Set me up to fight Hans in the next upcoming match! I swear I'll make him pay!"

North saw his determination and nodded. "Alright I'll call the managers and let them know." He ran to his office. Jack however was worried about Kristoff. Was he really ready to face Hans? Jack just shook it off. He's Ready.

Everyone was already fired up and training hard. Guessing what Hans did triggered them to work hard. Jack was surprised. Kristoff walked over to Jack.

"Hey." Kristoff said. Jack turned to him. "How's Anna? Is she ok?"

Even after what Anna said to him, Kristoff was still worried about her. Jack admired that about Kristoff.

"She's a little shaken up about what happened." Jack said. "She's actually here right now."

"She is?" Kristoff shot his head up. "Can I see her?"

"Well" Jack began. "She feels a little guilty right now."

* * *

Outside Elsa was with her sister Anna. Trying urging her to talk to Kristoff.

"Come on, Anna. Just go inside and apologize to him." Elsa nudged. "That's why you decided to come here, right? He'll understand."

"I know I came here because I want to apologize. I feel so terrible after the bad things I said to him. The bad things I did." Anna said. "But that's just it. I'm afraid that if I go in there everyone will do the same thing to me. Especially Kristoff. I wouldn't blame them. But I don't think I'm ready to face them."

Elsa came up and hugged her sister. Rocking her back forth slowly. Trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay." Elsa said calmly. "They'll understand. Especially Kristoff. I promise you."

This was convincing enough. Elsa's comforting words were enough to help Anna go through. Jack poked himself outside the door to see them approaching slowly.

"You ok? Need help?" He asked. Elsa just shook her head and smiled. Jack opened the door for them.

"Thanks, Rick." Elsa smiled.

* * *

Jack helped Elsa and Anna walk in the gym. As Anna would expect everyone would be mad at here for even showing herself and causing them pain. But to her surprise everyone had worried and warming looks. She was shocked by all this. Everyone welcomed her with open arms.

"It's ok Anna." North approached. "You are always welcome here."

"Yeah mate, you're the victim here, not an enemy." Aster smiled.

Everyone around her has giving her their hands in encouragement. Anna was shocked but really touched by all this. Even Elsa was surprised but very happy.

"Anna, you ok honey?" Tiana asked. Anna was sad and confused. Looking around and seeing everyone's warm smiles. Kristoff then approached her.

"Hey Anna, you feeling ok?" Kristoff asked with a sincere warm smile.

"I… I don't understand." Anna muttered. "After all I've done. Why do you still treat me so nicely? Why are you all still so nice to me?"

"Does it really matter?" Kristoff smiled. Without a second thought Anna just couldn't hold back the tears. She just broke down and cried. She instantly hugged Kristoff.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff." She sniffed and cried. "I'm so sorry." Kristoff stroked her head slowly and tenderly.

"It's ok Anna. I'll always forgive you. I could never stay mad at you."

Everyone in the gym cheered. Anna never felt so loved in her life. Jack and Elsa looked and each other giggling.

"Thank you, Rick." Elsa smiled.

"Anytime." He grinned.

* * *

Later that day Anna sat on a bench next to Elsa. Jack gave them Gatorades, since it was the only drink the gym uses.

"Thank you." Anna said softly.

"Sure. Just relax and take a breather." Jack said.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me and my sister." Elsa smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Jack replied.

Anna then turned her attention to Kristoff, working harder than ever. She couldn't help but smile at Kristoff.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Posters were all over the city. News reports and newspapers. It was the biggest thing EVER! Hans Islesouth vs. Kristoff Hiker. Everyone was going wild.

North watching on the television in his office. Jack walked in.

"You called me North?" Jack came in closing the door.

"Yes, Jack. The referee that was suppose to come to the match today called in sick yesterday night. I need you to cover for him." North instructed.

"Yes sir." Jack nodded.

"Jack." North began. "You only need to spot cheating. The instant you do, call the match to Kritoff. I don't want there to be any accidents."

Jack just paused to silence.

"I'll do my best." He said when he left. North came along right behind him. They both walked up to Kristoff.

"Are you ready?" North asked.

"I am." Kristoff nodded.

They looked around at everyone. They all give Kristoff confidence and thumbs up.

"Go get 'em mate." Aster said.

"Break his teeth!" Tiana shouted.

"Thank you everyone." Kristoff smiled.

"Kristoff." North called. "It's time."

Kristoff nodded. All three go outside to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the L.A. Boxing Arena. As anyone would expect it was pact with boxing fans. Kristoff and the rest went through the back. They got themselves registered and ready. They went to locker room to get themselves ready for the big fight. Jack got changed into his referee attire. He looked to see the rows of seats filling up. Kristoff and North walked up next to him.

"Nervous?" Jack asked.

"A little. At least almost every fight." Kristoff responded.

"I have faith in you buddy." Jack gave him a reassuring answer.

"Thank you, Rick." Kristoff smiled. "You are the greatest friend I could ever ask."

"As do I my lad." North smiled. Kristoff smiled back.

"We know you'll give him hell, Kris." Said a familiar female voice. They turn to see Elsa and Anna.

"Hey. You made it." Jack said excitingly. "What are you two doing here?"

"We snuck in, Rick." Elsa giggled. Jack giggled too. Jack saw Anna standing behind Elsa all shy like. After a month she still feels a little ashamed in a bashful kind of way. Kristoff approaches her.

"Hey Anna." He smiled.

"H-hey, Kris." She muttered and stammered. Though everyone could still hear. "I… I just… I want to wish you luck in your match." She bowed in respect.

"Thank you." Kristoff blushed. "It means a lot to me."

Anna smiled. But everyone's mood soon changed when they heard the sinister laugh of Hans Islesouth.

"Well, well, well." He smirked. "The rank and fire."

Everyone's faces instantly went to anger. Hans walked all smug and confident. Next to him was his coach, Duke Weselton. Duke for short. He had the exact same look as Hans.

"Still training the week and stupid types. Aren't you North?" Duke smirked. North glared at him.

"These are our quarters. You are not allowed here." North glared. Duke just laughed.

"Still all talk and no action." Duke smirked.

"Besides this is a free country." Hans smirked. "Which means that have the right to do whatever I please."

"Oh I suppose using my sister as a toy is right?" Elsa raised her tone. Hans noticed Anna quivering in fear.

"Ah Anna. How've you been? Wanna have some fun tonight after the show?" Hans smiled sinisterly. Kristoff and Jack both were in full anger. Kritoff marched towards him. Glaring at him.

"You know, you really disgust me you bastard!" Kristoff spat at him.

"Really? Well you disgust me the most." Hans sinisterly glared at him. "Want to know why? Because you're weak. And this fight with only take 5 minutes by the time you I'm done with you." Hans was about to hit Kristoff quickly until Jack caught it. Hans tried to move his arm but no luck Jack just held on it tight. Hans glared at Jack to scare him, but was unfazed. Jack finally let go. Hans just walked off.

Kristoff turn to see Anna. She was quivering in fear. Kristoff placed his hand on Anna's. She looked up with tears streaming through her eyes. Kristoff looked deeply in her eyes.

"Don't worry Anna I will beat him." Kristoff said with determination.

"T-Thank you Kristoff." She said.

Then the sound was made. It was time for the boxers to enter the ring.

"Well I got to go. Wish me luck." Kristoff walked off. Jack gave him a buff on the fist.

"Go get 'em, buddy." Jack said.

"Let's do it, pal." Kristoff grinned. He than walked off to his match.

"Why?" Anna asked. Everyone turned to her. "Why does Kristoff go this far for me? Even after all the terrible things I did?" Anna was definitely confused.

Jack and Elsa looked at each other and smiled. They knew it was obvious.

"Isn't it obvious, Anna?" Asked Elsa.

"What do you mean obvious?"

"Kristoff is in love with you." Jack announced. "Hell he loves you so much he would practically do anything for you!"

Anna's heart rate suddenly kicked in faster. She blushed bright red. And thoughts started going in her head. 'He loves me? He really loves me?' These thoughts and questions reveled in her head. She never knew Kristoff had feelings for her. At first she didn't think it was true that is until they heard a voice from the hall.

"By the way Anna!" Called out Kristoff. "I love you!" He than ran to the match with a smile.

It was true. He does have feelings for her. Anna smiled and had tears streaming from her eyes.

"He… He loves me. He REALLY loves me." She cried tears of joy. Elsa hugged her tightly. Elsa was so happy as well.

"Rick, it's time for the match." North said.

"Right. On my way" Jack nodded. Making his way to the ring.

"Rick!" Called Anna. "Please watch out for Kristoff for me!"

"I will!" Jack answered.

"You better take care Kris for us, Rick!" Elsa smiled.

"You know it!" Jack called back. He ran to the arena to speculate the big epic match.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done. We're getting right down to the climax! But let me tell you this was a hard one to right. ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here people. This is it the fight that everyone's been waiting for! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Start of the Match**

Elsa and Anna went through the rows of people, looking for seats. They then saw the waving of Aster, Tiana, and Sandy.

"Oi, over here!" Aster called out. Both smiled wildly and ran over to them. Hiccup, Astrid and her team were next to them too. They took their seats.

"Thanks a lot guys. Finding seats in here is crazy." Elsa said.

"I know, right?" Tiana giggled.

Suddenly the lights go off. Much like a movie theatre turns off its lights to screen a movie.

"They're starting!" Anna was excited.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Began the Announcer. "Welcome to World Championship Title Match! This is the match everyone has been waiting for! The match that will decide who will become the next World Champion!"

The crowd goes wild with excitement. Especially Anna. She was able to return to her energetic usual self.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the fighters will enter the arena!"

The crowd roars even louder. It was now time to determine who was the world's strongest.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLadies and gentlemen in the blue corner, with 20 matches, 20 wins, and 20 KO's! With an unparalleled perfect record, that even rivals the once famed Jack Frost! A boxer who personifies pure strength so clearly by following in Jack Frost's footsteps! KKrrrrrrrrrrristoff Hikeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!"

The spot light shines down on Kristoff as he enters the Arena. The crowd roars and cheers. Anna most of all.

"Here he comes." Snotlout smiled.

"I feel like I might have a heart attack." Sandy gulped.

"Kristoff! Go get him!" Anna called out. "Win this for me!"

"Kristoff is standing in the ring for his world title challenge." Hiccup quivered.

Kristoff stands and focused. Breathing calmly. North stands outside in the corner. Quivering with anticipation.

"So this is the ring for the world title match." Kristoff wondered. "I've finally made it."

"…And in the red corner, the champion who has the same flawless perfect status, but higher! The Handsome Devil, as he is nicknamed by the ladies! Hans Islesooooooouuuuuutttthhhh!"

The crowd roars with excitement. Especially the ladies squealing like mad. To no one's surprise Elsa and Anna we're pissed. It was scary to the others. However what they noticed Hans making his grand entrance with style and having cute hot girls surround him. This really got under Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, and the rest of gang under their skin.

"Quit trying to show off, Asshole!" Hiccup shouted.

"Dumbass!" Aster shouted too.

"Enjoy it while you can!" Astrid shouted too. But of course since they were the only handful of people in the crowd that hated Hans they were not heard. Hans made his way to the arena showing EVERYTHING. This muscles, his flashing clothes, his personal 'escorts' (If you know what I mean.).

"Kristoff's going to kick your ass!" Tuff shouted!

"Die, Hans!" Elsa screamed.

"Kristoff we're counting on you!" Anna screamed. "I'm counting on you!"

As if by magic Kristoff some how heard her and smiled. Anna smiled too. The roaring crowd continues to cheer until the announcer clears his throat one more time. Everyone was silent. Only mutters and mumbles echoed.

"We will now begin the WBC World Title Match!" He announced. (No pun intended.)

And the stadium once again goes wild with the audiences' applauds.

"M-my knees are shaking." Hiccup stutters. He then stops to feel the hand of someone holding his hand. He looks up to see it's Astrid's.

"It'll be fine. Let's have faith." She smiled. Hiccup blushed bright red.

"U-um y-yeah." He stammered.

"It's intense enough from the match." Tiana said.

"Especially after what happened between them and us." Aster said.

"I've got a bad feeling they might not even wait for the bell." Sandy said.

"This is going to turn into a bloodbath." Aster whispered.

"N-no way. The match is about to start. I'm sure nothing else could happen" Hiccup stuttered again trying to reassure himself.

Both fighters stared at each other dead in the eyes. Kristoff had a focused but angry look in his face. While Hans had a arrogant smug look. North then entered the ring. Duke the same. As all four approached one another to the center.

"Listen, don't make eye contact with him while we're here. There's no telling what he'll try to pull." North instructed.

"Yes sir." He responded.

Both fighters enter the center of the ring. Jack, the referee stands at the center between them.

"As both fighters enter the center, the heat is intense enough to make anyone's heart race." The Announcer said.

"Ok get back to your corners now." Jack informed. Hans then gave him a dirty look.

"I don't need you to give me orders, maggot." Hans glared.

"Stop, Hans." Duke informed. Both Kristoff and Hans returned their neutral corners. They sit on their stools while listening to their coaches' advice.

"Both fighters are ready to spring into action at any moment. The two warriors face each other down from across the ring with ferocious looks."

"Stay calm, Kristoff. And remember to focus." North instructed. Kristoff nodded. North placed the mouthpiece in Kristoff's mouth. Hans was still acting all smug and tough. Smirking like a smug idiot.

"Everyone's attention is focused on the battle that is about happen. This is not just some title, but a national pride that's on the line. When the bell rings, it shall begin." Called the announcer.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for bell to ring. Kristoff glared. Hans smug. Till finally "DING DING" the bell rung.

"And there it is folks the bell has rung! The battle between Hans and Kristoff for the World Title Match has begun!" Sounded the Announcer. "And now… lllllllllllllllllllllet's get ready to rumblllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The crowd roars wild and loud. The two circle around the ring waiting for a good opportunity to strike. Maintaining their distance. The atmosphere was once again silent. Silent enough to hear one's own heart beat. Truly breathtaking.

"That's right Kristoff. Observe your opponent. This is your first time in the World Title Match. Use the first round to get warmed up." North pondered to himself. "Duke Weselton a well talented trainer. I'm worried about what kind of instructions he gave to Hans."

The distance between them gets smaller and smaller. They both put up their guards and get ready to fight. They start doing steps. After a few moments of silent Kristoff sees an opportunity at throws the first punch. But Hans just ducks down. But that led him a disadvantage as he starts to trip.

"Is he blind?" Chuckled Aster.

"Hans didn't dodge anything." Smiled Hiccup.

Hans manages to recover his footing but reveals a cut on his forehead. And boy did he not look happy about that. Hans never once had gotten a single cut n any of his fights. But now Kristoff was the first to do so.

The crowd, especially Hans' fans were shocked. "Blood!?" That connected!?" Kristoff then moves. His speed catches Hans off guard. He throws punches left and right wildly. Forcing Hans to be on the defense.

"A-Amazing." Hiccup in awe.

Kristoff kept up hos pace but increased the speed. Hans started to panic. He never faced an opponent this fast before. He was now forced into a corner. Kristoff then threw a hard left jab. However Hans managed to dodge it.

"He can't fight back from that position. Keep it up and you'll win Kristoff!" North said

Kristoff then repeated the left jab. Hans however gritted his teeth in a mean glare, grabbed the rope, and threw a left uppercut and Kristoff's chin. The force of the punch sent Kristoff flying and bleeding hard. He did however managed to keep his footing. But Hans on the other hand recovered and picked up his speed. The gang was horrified. Because they didn't see how it happened. It was too fast.

"What was that!?" Sandy shouted.

"I-I don't know it was too fast." Aster responded.

"I couldn't classify it. But the mostly case scenario is a lower attack." North was in shock.

Jack himself was shocked. This was the opponent he faced 2 years ago? Hans was that powerful?

Kristoff turned and threw his punches. But Hans just leaned back like he was on a recliner chair and threw a right cross. Hit Kristoff hard. Kristoff was thrown back by the force of the impact into a corner. The gang was horrified.

"How can he punch like that!? That's impossible to predict!" Hiccup shouted.

Now it was Hans' turn to puch only his were much more faster and stronger. Hans punched Kristoff not giving him ample time to defend. Kristoff was getting worse cuts and bruises. Blood streamed from his head.

"Kristoff NO!" Anna shouted in horror.

"Dammit." Kristoff thought. "I can't tell where his hands are coming from."

Hans smirked sinisterly as he threw a left hook. But Kristoff saw this as an opportunity.

"You need to learn the basics asshole!" Kristoff shouted. Kristoff managed to block Hans' right hook. "Let me give you a lesson on the core of boxing!" Kristoff moved in to attack "One, two-"

But before Kristoff could go three, Hans dodged by bending his torso again and punched him square in the jaw. Kristoff was surprised by that.

"He can fight back even with his torso completely bent backwards?" Kristoff was in awe. But Kristoff wasn't going to give up. He retaliated by throwing a series of punches, but Hans just dodged them all. Hans then went in for the kill throwing a right hard straight into Kristoff's face. This puts Kristoff in such a daze that he starts to collapse.

"KRISTOFF!" The gang screamed in unison.

"KRISTOFF!" North shouted. This snapped him out from his daze. Hans smirking threw a right punch again. Kristoff manages to dodge the finishing blow.

"That was close. I was totally out of it. If he had landed that I would have been done for." He thought. "I better get to a safe spot."

"Get out of there, Kristoff!" Sandy shouted.

"You're at a disadvantage in the corner!" Hiccup shouted.

"Get out of there!" Astrid screamed.

Pretty soon Kristoff's fans started shouted for him to run. "Kristoff, run!" "It's dangerous over there!" "I'm begging you just get away!" "Hurry up and get away from there!" "You can't stay in the corner!" "Run, please!" All the fans were worried that Kristoff would loose. Hans just stood there taunting and mocking him with a single smirk. However Kristoff couldn't run because Hans had the advantage. But that still didn't mean he would not fight back.

"No. It's Kristoff we're talking about." Jack thought to himself. "No matter where he is or who he's fighting, he'll be able to pull it off!"

Hans kept his smug look on Kristoff. This annoyed him greatly.

"What are you looking so smug about, damn it!?" Kristoff's thoughts screamed. Kristoff quickly threw a right jab at Hans' face. It knocks Hans off balance even through his guard.

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieked in delight.

Kristoff then threw a left jab at Hans' liver.

"You can't dodge my attacks using that crazy smug stare of yours anymore, can you you dumbass!?" Kristoff thought. Hans then gasped for air. He was in total shock. "Those body blows can make anyone drop their guard!" Kristoff threw another right jab. But Hans blocked it with arm. "Good reflexes! But, if you protect up, I'll attack below!" Kristoff throws another left jab at the body again. Hans is defenseless and gasping for air.

And the crowd goes wild. "Go! Go!" "Go for it!"

"Not bad!" Sandy complimented.

"Kristoff is using his head wisely! Like always!" Aster smirked.

"He's really good at using his head to win a fight!" Hiccup laughed.

Down in the outside right, Duke watched with disappointment. "Fighting back using logic huh? I'll admit his power and techniques are both excellent. I can tell his boxing senses are truly at a first rate. But I can't afford any screw ups!" He thought with anger. Kristoff kept punching Hans. "Still. Kristoff will never win. He will lose. Not with boxing."

Just as Duke predicted, Hans counter attacked with a right jab to the face. Suddenly Hans entered a rush of punches at Kristoff. Kristoff's fans and friends got scared all over again. "What the hell is that?" "That's not boxing." And they were right.

"No good. In a punching match he gets trapped in Hans' pace." Sandy watched in horror.

"I can't believe it. Kristoff is losing out in a punching exchange." Aster in shock.

"Kristoff can't see his punches coming." Anna watched in fear. She was almost on the verge of tears.

"There is no limit to the type of punches that can be used in boxing. And Hans' punches have no boundaries and is no exception." Duke thought to himself. Hans kept punching Kristoff harder and harder, faster and faster. "And, because there are so many variations they can't be predicted. There is no way to predict them. To me and Hans, it doesn't matter what kind they are. Punches are punches. They're simply violent." Duke smiled a smug. Jack watched in horror.

Hans threw another hard right punch in Kristoff's face. The shock of the impact was so loud everyone could practically hear his neck crack. Kristoff was now slipping into unconsciousness.

"Not good! That got him!" Aster shouted.

"He's unconscious!" Hiccup shouted.

"Stay focused, Kristoff! Eyes up front!" North called in desperation.

Kristoff was backed into a corner. Suddenly Hans went in for the kill. Laughing manically. Suddenly the bell rang. Jack didn't hesitate to interfere.

"Stop, Hans!" He rushed in. But Hans ignored him. He would not be denied.

"Kristoff!" North shouted.

And then everything was still and silent. Everyone stared in awe and shock. Kristoff managed to regain consciousness. Jack was able to stop Hans. But what Kristoff saw got him REALLY pissed of. Hans stuck out his tong and made a mocking face.

"You little-!"

"Stop!" Jack shouted. Intervening between the two. "The first round is over! Get to your corners!"

"What?" Kristoff said in shock.

"Kristoff, hurry over here!" North called.

"Saved by the bell. Damn it!" Kristoff cursed himself. But all the same was relieved.

The Kristoff fans were in total shock. "K-Kristoff was put out cold for a while there?" "What's with the screwed up boxing?" By now only the Kristoff fans were starting to get a little suspicious. The first time in while. While the Hans fans roared wildly. Praising Hans.

"The stronger one will win the fight. That's the bottom line." Snotlout pointed out.

"Are you kidding? Boxing exists the way it does today because it evolved past that bottom line. Just brawling won't be enough." Fishlegs protested.

"It's not that simple. This is like brawling alpha+." Gobber said. Hans just sat there smug and confident. Getting ready for the next round. "His manner of dodging and punching, all of his methods take advantage of and dissect the limitations of modern scientifically devised boxing. It's genuinely wild." Then Gobber started to think. "How will Kristoff deal with it?"

On the other corner Kristoff was getting ready for the next round. North looked worried and frustrated.

"Damn it! I can't believe it he thought." North thought. "I don't have any advise to give him!" He turns his gaze at Hans with hate. "He can dodge and attack at the same time. And on top of that, he has enough power to knock someone as durable as Kristoff unconscious." He then thought about the same thing that happened to Jack 2 years ago. "This is all because of my poor experience!" North cursed himself.

"So what's your impression Hans?" Duke walked up to Hans. Hans just smirked.

"He gonna cut it. Somebody's got to break that loser."

"I see." Duke responded. He turned to look at North and Kristoff. "I admire his boxer's strength. But North should really give it up. Hans is just too much to handle." Duke smirked. He then turned to Hans. "Don't draw it out too much. Finish him off if you can."

"Yes, sir." Hans smiled sinisterly.

* * *

**Chapter 8 done. Holy Crap this is getting intense! And the pieces are starting to fall into place. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here people. This is it the fight that everyone's been waiting for! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Next Round**

Things were getting really intense. It was only the end of the first round and things got intense real fast. By now the Kristoff fans and his friends were starting to have they're doubts if Kristoff could even win.

"Hey! I can't hear you guys cheering!" Gobber shouted at the gang. "Cheer for him! It could help."

"He's Right!" Hiccup shouted too. "Let's give it all we got, and cheer for Kristoff!"

"But, Kristoff took such a beating in the first round." Sandy said in disbelief and doubt.

"We've never seen anything like it before." Aster said also in doubt.

"Hans is incredibly strong." Tooth had a sad face on her face.

"What are you talking about!?" Gobber shouted. Kristoff can do it!"

"That's right! The coach is with him, remember!?" Hiccup shouted.

"Yeah! If anyone can pull this off it's Kristoff!" Astrid agreed.

"Yeah so what are we so worried about!?" Elsa agreed.

Anna just put her hands in a prayer position. "Please. Please come back to me in one piece Kristoff." She whispered.

The whistle sounded and echoed the room. "Time to start Round 2!" The announcer bellowed. The crowd goes wild of applauds. Kristoff places the mouth protection in his teeth. His face showed determination. North, with a look of defeat on his face, pondered with his thoughts.

"This is no time to curse myself for being powerless. All I can do for him is encourage him." North thought to himself. North approached Kristoff.

"Kristoff!"

"Hmm?"

He places his fist on Kristoffs back (Gently. He didn't punch him.). "Put some spirit into it!"

Just hearing North's words was enough to encourage his friends.

"All right!" Sandy shouted.

"Go for it Kristoff!" Aster cheered.

"Coach!" Kristoff turned.

"Go get him, champ!" North smiled.

Pretty soon all the Kristoff fans got their hops back and cheered louder than ever. The second round begins! The two boxers took their positions.

"He's aiming to become the best in the world. To be Jack Frost successor." North thought to himself. "If he can't become the world champion it won't be because of misfortune. It would be because I led him astray. It would be my fault." North was worried but still tried to keep his hopes up.

Kristoff had his guard up and focus, while Hans just slouched and taunted him. Hans wasn't even taking this seriously. Jack just watched waiting for either one to strike. Kristoff moves first. Only this time he uses his speed of his footwork. Hans was indeed taken back by all this. Kristoff was indeed very fast. But Hans still didn't think Kristoff was at all a challenge.

"You wanna prolong the inevitable?" Hans smirked.

"Kristoff." North stared at the match.

"North. What you taught me, I'm going to pull it all out. So keep your eyes open!" Kristoff thought to himself. "Your boxing will work against this Bastard!"

"Using you feet isn't going to help." Hans thought to himself. His smirk still sinister. "It'll end this round!"

Kristoff continues to use his footwork. Watching Kristoff move like that was a mystery of the outcome. The crowd says, "I don't really remember seeing Kristoff's footwork before." "H-He's fast."

"Good. Stick with the basics for now." North thought. "Use your legs to move around your opponent while moving to the left. And then-"

North's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of a punch. Hans punched Kristoff so hard it stopped his rhythm.

"I told you it wouldn't work on me!" Hans' thoughts boasted. Hans then went in for the attack. He went into a rush forcing Kristoff to go on the defense.

"Don't get carried away-" Kristoff's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Hans' punches. Hans kept up the rush of punches until Kristoff was once again cornered.

Hans then goes for the kill to finish him. "You're not getting away this time!" Hans smiled sinisterly. "Now DIE!"

"Oh no!" Hiccup and Astrid said in unity.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried.

But just when Hans was about to finish him off, Kristoff threw a fast left jab at the face. Hans was blown away by this. He was in total awe. But before he could figure out why, Kristoff went into a rush of left jabs at Hans' face. Hans couldn't focus.

"Day after day, I was made to run like horse." Kristoff thought to himself while fighting. "Like is was the only thing I was good for. I was forced to use my left arm over and over."

Thinking on all the good times he trained with North. Kristoff then delivered a hard left jab. Kritoff was able to push back and away from the ropes. Hans then got irritated. Hans then moved in to attack back.

"Trying to get away with your little tricks again?" Hans smirked. "No way is it EVER going to work on me!"

Then his sinister look changed to shock as Kristoff was now using his foot work one more time. This time he was much faster. Hans was then got nervous. Desperately he threw a punch to get him off track. But Kristoff was just too fast. Then Kristoff threw his left jabs again. Fast and hard. Tracing a circle around Hans. All Hans could do was to crouch down and defend himself. But the fast strength of Kristoff's punches were getting too great for take. Eventually Hans would fall.

The crowd was awe inspired by this turn of events. "Whoa he's fast!" "He's even more quicker than he was before!"

"KICK HIS ASS!" The gang shouted in unison.

"He's fast." Duke Weselton thought to himself.

"I didn't think he'd be this fast." Snotlout said.

"Is it me or is he faster than the guys in our weight class?" Tuff asked.

"It's true." Ruff responded. "I don't even know if I could keep up with him."

Kristoff kept attack Hans and pinning him down. North focused on the match with great precision. "I remember when I met him, I knew he had enough strength to become the World Champion." North thought to himself. "I didn't force him to work on his legs, his left, and the other basics to help him conquer the world. I did it to over come a greater obstacle. To over come the obstacle I knew he would run into. It was for this moment!"

Kristoff was no longer using his footwork but he kept up the pacing of his left jabs. Hans was stammered and tried to force himself in. Kristoff throws another left jab at Hans' face once again. But Hans just then took it and pushed his head against it to attack Kristoff back. Hans was getting really pissed off. But Kristoff stood his ground, positioned himself and threw a right jab, good and hard, right in Hans' face. The force of the impact sent Hans flying back.

"He threw himself backwards to reduce the damange!?" Kristoff wondered. "Well looks like you can't keep up with my speed!" Then Kristoff picked up the pacing of his speed. "Welcome to HELL!"

Hans was shocked at what was happening.

"I'll feed you so many punches that you won't have a chance to fight back!" Kristoff's thoughts were determined. "You'll be defeated without knowing what hit you!"

Duke just stared blankly, uninterested. "He's fast. Very fast indeed. But it still doesn't change anything. Because Hans is much faster that him!"

And he wasn't kidding. Hans then smiled sinisterly again. Regaining his footing, he moved much faster than Kristoff. This took Kristoff by surprise, but he kept gruding on. But sadly Hans struck faster and stronger. Kristoff was in a daze.

"Kristoff!" Hiccup shouted.

"Kristoff, no!" Anna cried out. She was on the verge of tears.

"Kristoff!" North shouted.

It happened. Kristoff fell to the floor in a daze. This left his friends in shock and disbelief. Hans scored a down. Hans just walked back to his corner, with a smug look, leaning against the corner all laid back. Jack didn't want to do it. But had to. He had to start the count. But before he did Kristoff leapt up.

"What the hell!?" He mumbled to himself.

The fight goes on. The two boxers took the fighting positions. Once again Kristoff had his guard up and focus, while Hans just slouched and taunted him.

"He was able to score a down on me?" Kristoff thought to himself. He threw a counter at me when I was moving at top speed." It was almost too much to believe. "He's faster than me!?"

Kristoff! In front of you!" North called out.

Hans came roaring in with a fast left and right swings. Kristoff managed to dodge it. "He's faster than me!? There's no way in Hell!"

Kristoff decided to take the initiative and fight back. Pretty soon both of them were exchanging punches and dodging each other. A high speed fight is impossible to keep up with. The crowds were stunned with awe. "This was worth coming to see!" "You don't usually see speed like this in the heavier weight classes."

They kept this up for a few more seconds. But once again Hans gains the up head. Each time Kritoff punches Hans dodges it. Each time Hans punches Kritoff gets hit. The equilibrium in the stalemate seems to have broken. While the Hans fans cheer in delight, the Kristoff fan gasp in disbelief. "Why are only Hans' punches landing!?" "He's faster than Kristoff!?"

Duke just watches. "Kristoff was moving even faster than he was before. He's probably even moving faster than Hans was." Duke smirls. "But that's nothing. Because Hans will always be at the top."

North watched with worry. "There's no difference in their actual speed. But Hans clearly has the advantage in every exchange! It's the experience! By the time be Hans became Rookie Champion, he was used to fighting against faster and powerful boxers! But on the other hand Kristoff is fighting someone who is comparable to himself for the first time! He's stumbling around in the unexplored territory!"

"How does it feel Kristoff? To know that you've probably never seen anyone as strong as you, or stronger than you?" Duke thought to himself. "As talented as you are, it's unfortunate for you that you were born as a weakling." Duke smiled sinisterly.

Hans then began to pick up speed as he once again pinned Kristoff against the ropes. All of Kristoff's friends were in total shock. Kristoff still stood there taking the blows. That is until another blow put him into a daze and another blow scored Hans another down. The Kristoff fans were shocked by all this. Hans then raised his arms proudly at the sight of his handiwork. One more down and it's Game Over.

"Damn! He got nailed while he was out of it!" Sandy was in total shock.

"He might not get up from that one!" Aster was worried.

"Kristoff!" Hiccup said.

"Oh Kristoff!" Anna began to cry tears. "Please get up! Please be okay!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

Jack was also shocked and felt sorry for his friend. As much as he tried to resist, he was referee.

"ONE!" He counted. "TWO!"

"Kristoff! Kristoff wake up!" North called. "Kristoff!"

Then all the Kristoff fans decided to man up and cheer. "Get up, Kristoff!" They all shouted his name over and over again. "KRISTOFF!"

"THREE! FOUR!"

Hans just laid back. Smug smile across his face. He was sure he'd won.

"FIVE! SIX!"

Then, as if by a miracle, Kristoff started to stand up. "He's moving!" "He's getting up!"

"SEVEN! EIGHT!" But Jack stops and smiles as he sees his raise both of his arms and stands as if in response to his fans' call. Every Kristoff fan roared in excitement. But there was still 40 seconds left of round 2.

"Impressive mental strength." Duke comment in his mind. "But there's still forty seconds left. Will you be able to make it? I think not!"

"Oh come on. Can't this guy stay down like a good weakling?" Hans was annoyed as he approached his opponent.

"Box!" Jack shouted as he stepped back.

Hans, feeling like he could finish this in less than 40 seconds, attacked with left punched. But then, surprisingly Kristoff ducked under like it was nothing while still moving forward. Then Kristoff landed on the ropes.

"He's unconscious!" North's thoughts shouted.

"He's still out cold!" Aster shouted.

"He only got up because he was responding to our call!" Sandy said in disbelief.

"Look behind you! Behind you!" Hiccup called.

All of Kristoff's fans were shouteing to try and get him out of his daze.

"What a ruckus." Kristoff's thoughts in his dazed state. "Wait. What supposed to be behind me, again?" His mind was now on par with a child's. But he quickly snapped back into reality when saw Hans, in HIS frustration throw a right hard punch. Kristoff dodged it just in time. "What the Hell!? Why is he on the offensive all of a sudden!? And what's with that cocky look!? A few seconds ago he looked pissed, now he's back to that smug!" Kristoff then decided to fight back. "That's it! You dead you son of a-" But when he threw his right Hans just stepped back lightly forcing Kristoff to miss. "What the-!?" What happened!?" He soon got his answer when he looked down. His legs were a wobbly. "My legs won't listen to me. What's going on!?"

"He doesn't realize he went down!" Aster was in a panic.

"30 seconds left!" Hiccup was also in a panic.

Hans charged for the attack, but Kristoff dodges.

"What just happened!? I don't remember what happened! But I'm so shaky right now that I might collapse! I can't throw a single punch with any power behind it! What do I do!?" Kristoff's thoughts were in a panic.

"The WBC doesn't end in a TKO after three downs." Snoutlout point out. "But still, he'll be in serious trouble if he goes down again!"

Hans kept throwing punches left and right, but Kristoff stayed focused and dodged each one of them.

"Squirming around like a bitch, are we?" Hans was getting pissed. "You're not gonna make it to the next round dodging like a stupid girl like that!"

In a desperate attempt to finish him, Hans forces himself in with his shoulder pinning Kristoff into a corner. Kristoff was trapped with nowhere to run. This was another action that caused the fans to be suspicious of Hans. Even Hans' fans were getting to that point.

"Damnit!" Kristoff thought.

Hans smirked wildly. "It's all over-"

But then, in a surprising twist, Kristoff grabs Hans by the face. Forcing Hans back. Then he struck Hans in the face trying to push him away. Hans in his frustration tries to strike back. Kristoff tries to counter back but Hans then does that move where he bends his torso do dodge any up coming punches. Smug all the way.

"A perfect example of a textbook left." Duke commented a little. "But it won't connect. The very methodology of modern boxing can't beat Hans." Duke smirked.

"You can't even touch me with that left of yours." Hans smirked. "Everybody has tried to hit me straight on. But it-"

Suddenly, as if by a miracle Kristoff's left was able to connect. Duke was then in shock. "He got him!" A fan shouted.

"W-what!? Did I screw up the distance?" Hans was shocked. He tried it again, but Kristoff took his stance and increased his speed allow him to hit Hans in the face twice. Everyone was in total awe. Duke most of all. He could hardly believe his eyes. The dodging technique he and Hans developed, that never failed in a single match, was NOW starting to fail.

"Close in with every step while the opponent is trying to dodge. An incredibly precise left, thrown while stepping forward." North acknowledged. He was amazed by Kristoff's moves.

"I think I get it know. My body knew what to do." Kristoff wondered. "Before I could even think about it I knew what to do! Because of a punch I've thrown hundreds of thousands of times! Yes! I get it NOW!"

Hans once again does his bend over dodging trick. But Kristoff moves in forward to get the precise distance.

"That's the left I taught him!" North recognizes.

And just like that, Kristoff launched a fast, hard, good left jab at Hans. Forcing him to ground and scoring a down.

Jack runs in between. "Down!" He announces.

All of Kristoff's fans go wild, while the Hans fans are in shock. All of the friends were especially happy. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy and over joyed. Kristoff returned to his natural corner. Breathing heavily.

Jack already started the count and got to six. "SEVEN!"

Suddenly Hans got right back up and very easily.

"Didn't it hurt him!?" "Even the way he stands up is stupid!"

Hans was pissed. Never before had he been beaten down like that. And with that pissed off look he was now determined to get revenge.

"He got up after taking one of Kristoff's punches!" Ruff was surprised.

"He didn't fall from damage." Snotlout pointed out.

"The punch just pushed him down while he was off balance." Tuff explained. But look on the bright side. Kristoff's got a second wind now!"

"Box!" Jack shouted and moved away. The match resumes. Or so anyone would think. The bell rings! Round 2 is over. Jack jumps in and stops them from proceeding. But Hans and Kristoff were close enough to glare at each other. Both with a pissed off look in their eyes and faces. Kristoff with a determined but angry look too taken down Hans for using Anna's feeling. Hans just had an all pissed of glare for someone actually being able to his equal. Hans hates equals and well as superiors. Easy wins have always been his style. But not today this was the day Hans would meet his match!

* * *

**Chapter 9 done. Holy Crap things are getting more intense as we go! What will the out come be? ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here people. Things are getting intense! What's gonna happen now? Let's find out now! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Intense Combat!**

The crowd kept going wild. Of course both Kristoff fans and Hans fans were at each others throats. No surprise there, this was inevitable. Both Boxers return to their neutral corners.

"I guess he needs me to kick his ass some more." Kristoff said. He was proud of his comebacks he made on Hans.

"Stop talking and steady your breath." North Instructed as he tended to Kristoff's wounds. "For goodness sake. I didn't know what was going to happen after that second down. You had me scared to the bones."

"Wait! I went down twice!?" Kristoff was shocked to hear this.

"You didn't notice!?" Bellowed North. "Oh wait, you were unconscious never mind." North then pondered to himself. "That second down must have been really serious. Then again it's not surprising. Fighting someone that powerful is a first for him."

"What's up." Kristoff interrupted his train of thought. "You look like a bundle of nerves. Be a little proud." He smiled. "I showed you, right? Your boxing can work against a bastard like him."

"Kristoff." North was in awe. He admired Kristoff's spirit.

"And I saw something else in the second round." Kristoff began. "I guess you could call it something to target at. Han's weakness." Kristoff placed his protection in his mouth.

"Weakness!?" North said in surprise.

"If this goes well I'll knock him on his ass again!" Kristoff announced.

The whistle then blew. It was time to start Round 3. Hans still had his annoyed look as he placed his protection in his mouth.

"Hans." Weselton whispered. "That down wasn't because of a lucky punch. Be careful in there."

"Oh piss off, you old buzzer." Hans lightly shoved Duke off the ring. Luckily for Duke he landed safely.

"Hans!" He bellowed. But he was already walking center stage in the ring.

Kristoff kept his guard up. "Be careful?" Hans thought to himself. He now had a really pissed off look on his face. "Screw that Bullshit! Especially after the way he pisses me off! He made a fool of me!" Hans was really pissed off now. He was always used to easy wins. He liked easy wins a lot. But he hated someone else being his equal or being better than him. It made his blood boil.

The bell goes off and Hans instantly charged at him. Kristoff kept calm and threw left and right jabs. But Hans just dodged them.

"He's moving around even more than before!" Sandy noticed.

"It'll be a real pain in the ass to catch him now!" Aster said.

Hans was now even more flexible. He waves his body and dodges ever jab Kristoff makes.

"Again with that flashing dodging?" Kristoff wasn't surprised or impressed. Not anymore that is. "I'll admit it gave me trouble at first but not any more." Kristoff threw a right jab. Hans bent his torso back. But that gave Kristoff the edge he needed. "There! Your weakness!" Kristoff moved in and threw a left jab at Hans' face. This scores him a down.

Jack jumps in between them. "Down!" Jack then begins the count.

"So that's it!" North notices. He now notices Hans' weakness.

"This is what I meant, Hans." Duke thought to himself. Duke was mad now. "Kristoff has now realized one of your weak points. Your swaying around does allow you to dodge with ease, but if you take a punch that's thrown at you with a step-in then you'll easily be knocked off balance because you lean back too far." Duke then looks at Kristoff. "Kristoff is the kind of boxer who can actually accomplish that." He acknowledges.

By now you're probably all thinking why no one else was able to figure this out. No one knows.

Jack was still counting. "THREE!"

But again, Hans gets up with ease. Not surprising to anyone. "I knew you were gonna get right back up." Kristoff thought to himself. "It may have looked flashy but I just pushed you down, nothing special. So it's no any surprise it didn't hurt you much. I guess no matter how many times I do this you'll always get right back up. But hey at least I'm getting somewhere."

"Hans!" Jack called out. "Get into fighting position!"

Hans then shoved him aside and gave him a glare. "Don't tell me what to do. You little shit!" Hans hated taking orders. It was obvious he wasn't gonna listen anytime soon. The question is 'how soon?'

"Still." Kristoff wondered. "I've gotta at least feed him a real badass Kristoff punch that puts him down permanently."

Hans glared at Kristoff with so much hate. "Kristoff!" he hissed.

Jack just took back. "Box!" He shouted.

"Kristoff!" He shouted and charged at him. Hans now really hated Kristoff.

"I'm just as pissed off as you are, you ungrateful shit!" Kristoff said. "I know you've been bringing it hard since the first round. So I will too!" He banged his fists together. Kristoff was fired up now and ready to fight. "It's time to show you how a REAL boxer fights, you asshole!" Kristoff charged at him.

Be careful, Lad!" Gobber shouted.

"Counter him when he comes for you!" Sandy shouted.

"Slaughter that bastard with you combos, mate!" Aster shouted.

"Kristoff." Anna whispered to herself. "Please make it through this and back to me."

"Take this!" Kristoff thoughts screamed.

"I'm putting you down permanently!" Hans thoughts screamed.

Both fighter's fists collided with each others at the center of the ring. This makes an explosion of wind that shakes the entire arena. Everyone can feel the intense heat and force of the wind. **(Note: There is no magic or powers in this. Just trying to make this dramatic.)** They both fighters back away. But then Kristoff does something no one expected him to do. He lowers his guard. Everyone was in total awe. "Is he trying to fight more aggressively?" "Wasn't he going to use left jabs and be more cautious?"

"I think he's made a risky decision." North pondered. "But I think it's the right one. Hans is a fighter with sharp instincts. I don't think he'd fall for the same thing more than once." North notices. "He's certainly dangerous. But there's something I want to see first. Something I want burned into these old eyes of mine."

"Yes. I thought for sure he was simple enough to keep his left jabs at it each time. Then Hans would throw a counter and beat him." Duke wonders. "I imagine it would end in a KO along those lines. But it looks like my guess was off."

"You wann take me head on now?" Hans thought to himself. "You really know how to just keep pissing me of, don't you little man?"

"I'm not settle for just embarrassing you." Kristoff wondered. "Because now I'm way too pissed off!"

"Now how should I end this." Hans made a sinister, wide, psychotic smile.

Both fighters square off with both their guards dropped. They stare each other down while in punching range. The atmosphere is thickening with intensity. Then it happened. Han threw a sudden right. A swing that cuts the air. But Kristoff manages to dodge it.

"His swing was too wide!" Snoulout notices.

"Hit him before he can pull his arm back!" Ruff called out. "It'll be a counter!" Hans then throws a left swing. But Kristoff manages to dodge. "Even when it's wide his swing and return are too fast! There's no chance to aim for a counter!" Ruff notices.

Hans throws another hard right swing. Kristoff blocks it with his should but the force of the impact was too great to take. It had enough power to send him flying back. Hans charged again but this he was caught off guard when Kristoff charged at his face and swung his own right punch. Hans dodges it, barely.

Duke watches with disgust. "Does he think he can intimidate Hans with a big punch?"

"Be careful on your return!" Sandy shouted.

"He's coming for you mate!" Aster shouted.

Both fighters charged at each other. But Kristoff manages to catch Hans of guard and throw a left swing at Hans. Hans, in panic, turns to block but just he did the Kristoff's shoulder, Kristoff did the same. Funny thing like vice versa.

"It's your turn to feel pain, you Bastard!" Kristoff screamed.

"Damn you!" Hans shouted back.

Both fighters launched their punches. Both of the faces were hit hard and good. A dual exchange or cross counter in other words. Both fighters nocked each other away.

"Kristoff. Maybe you can provide my boxing is effective against someone like him." North wondered. "Maybe you can take up Jack's place and uphold his honor. Prove it to these old eye of mine. Prove that your power can conquer the world!"

"You make me proud buddy." Jack thought to himself. "I do hope you be my successor. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you conquer the world as World Champion!"

"Go Kristoff!" North shouted.

Kristof launched a right fast puch as Hans. But Hans got up and dodged. The fist drives into the ring mat. The attack makes the entire ring shake like an earthquake. **(Note: AGAIN There is no magic or powers in this. Just trying to make this dramatic.)** But Kristoff wasted no time throwing a left swing. This time it grazed Hans. "It just grazed him!" "But if it had really connected it would've been over by now!" "Come on get him!"

Kristoff charged in. But Hans made a counter attack from his usual bizarre positions. It pushed Kristoff back into a corner. Hans then charged with right punch. But Kristoff ducked in time just at it hit the corner.

"They're not connecting but each shot is a full swing!" Hiccup notices.

"This is an incredibly high level for a brawl, isn't it?" Tooth said.

Kristoff takes this chance and throws an uppercut at Hans. It connects. This was pulled off from a sitting position. It throws Hans back, Kristoff gets right back up but Hans throws a right counter. Kristoff then gets REALLY pissed at and throws a hard right punch at Hans' face. It connects. Hans does the same. It connects. Neither fighter is backing down as they continue exchange blows in the face. Instead of getting blown away from the shots they both hold on and fight right back.

"Their power is incredible but it's their stamina that really amazes me!" Hiccup watched in amazement.

They both have another dual exchange in the face. Then suddenly the bell rings. Jack steps in. The third round is over and it certainly was explosive. Both fighters go to their natural corners.

"How was that, coach?" Kristoff asks North.

"Looking good!" North commented. "You're not losing out in those exchanges! If anything you're gradually pulling ahead!"

"Damn right I am!" Kristoff smiled happily. "I don't mean to brag, but I've never lost in a single brawl!"

On the other side of the ring.

"I guess he stopped picking at me with his left punches." Hans breathed heavily and sweating bullets. "I'll admit I was surprised."

"Kristoff's fighting seems to have gotten more intense." Duke acknowledges. "This must be his natural fighting style. Just remember Hans. Remember where you come from. Remember who you are."

"Yeah I know who I am." Hans said. "I'm a reject prince, who's finally gonna get his revenge."

It was true. Hans was once a noble living with 12 brothers. After their parents passed away, they took care of each other and loved one another. That is except Hans. He did horrible things. Such as manipulate and use others for his bidding. Eventually his siblings sued him and he got what he deserved. He was thrown out of his home. But he swore he would take back everything he owned and do the same to his siblings, 10 times worse.

"He seems to be willing to accept the fight you've picked with him." Duke continued. "Teach him what that really means."

The whistle blows. It was now time for Round 4. "Get him Kristoff!" "Beat his ass!" "You're winning!" "You can do it!" The two fighters charged at each other.

"You can get excited all you want, but you'll cool off soon enough." Duke thought to himself. "Because there is no way you can beat Hans when come to street fighting experience." But Dukes high confidence was then shattered as he watched in shock. He saw Kristoff give Hans a left punch in the face. It caught Hans off guard. "What!?" Duke gasped in shock.

Hans was shocked too. But he got mad. However more of Kristoff's punches caught him off guard again. And he kept going. Kristoff wasn't letting up. Hans tried a counter but kept missing every time.

"Good Kristoff. You have the advantage." North commented. "Part of being a boxer is getting used to it after fighting for three rounds. But mostly because of rhythm! After switching to street fighting your attacking, defending, and even your breathing are all more in line with your natural tendencies." North then pondered about how he met Kristoff. "He certainly was already extremely strong when I met him. The reason why I taught him to use a boxing style was so that intellectual boxers would have an advantage against him. But once he casted off those limitations and unleashed his true potential. His strength is something that even I've never seen before!" North commented Kristoff.

The two boxers, once again, refuse to back down as they continue exchange blows at each other. But Kristoff still had the advantage as he beat down Hans and good. Duke was in total shock.

"Kristoff's movement is a lot livelier!" Hiccup notices.

"You're damn right it is!" Sandy shouted with a smile. "This is what he's best at!"

"Now that it's a brawl there's no way he lose!" Aster cheered.

Hans was still trying to land a single punch but to no avail Hans was starting to get really angry again.

"That cocky looking mug of yours is gone!" Kristoff noticed. "I bet you've never lost a single fight in your life before!" But then Hanswas able to finally able to land four hard punches. But… "Too slow!" Kristoff launched a straight right punch at Hans' face forcing him back into the ropes.

And then the Bell rings. This ends Round 4. Jack steps in between them. The Kristoff fans go wild. "So close!" "If there had been another ten seconds he would've pounded Hans!" "Good work, Kristoff!" "I can't wait for the round 5!"

"Now it really looks like he'll win!" Sand smiled with confidence.

"He really can do it!" Aster smiled.

Both fighters returned to their natural corners. Then the crowd's roars quieted down.

"Everyone's quiet now." Hiccup noticed. "They're focused on seeing which one is going to finish the fight. But Kristoff will win. He can definitely end it in the next round. We as his friends understand that." The whistle blows. Time to start Round 5. "And more importantly we know he can answer our hopes!" Hiccups turns his gaze to Anna. "And there is someone waiting for him and has fallen for him. So he better make it out of this one alive her her."

Then suddenly another surprise from Kristoff happens. Something that no one would have seen him do. He throws both arms up and screams a mighty roar. It was a KO proclamation. And the crowd goes even wilder than before. This however gets Hans really pissed off again.

* * *

**Chapter 10 done. Holy Crap A KO proclamation! Kristoff you got guts! What will the out come be? ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here people. Things are getting more intense and Kristoff declared a ****KO proclamation! What's gonna happen now? Let's find out now! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Turning Point!**

The crowd was screaming in excitement. Kristoff made a KO proclamation. "Is he going to end it in this round!?" "The belt is almost within reach!" The crowd goes wild. Both Sandy and Aster were impressed by the cheers.

"Those are some really big cheers, huh?" Sandy said.

"He really knows how to get his fans going!" Aster Smiled.

"Man, I'm shaking with excitement!" Hiccup smiled in awe.

"Me too!" Astrid and Tooth said in unison.

"Trying to wrap it up?" North observed. "You're built up a good rhythm so it should be fine. Go for it!"

Kristoff charged in a direct dash towards Hans. Hans just stands there. All smug and thinking he was still the best. But then suddenly starts breathing funny and hard.

"I'm having trouble breathing." He thought to himself. " I've never been in this much trouble before." No surprise there considering he's always enjoyed easy wins. "But that still doesn't mean he's better than me!"

Hans then does the same as Kristoff and charges towards him. Hans didn't hesitate to go into a rush of fists. This left Kristoff on defense. Hans was trying so desperately to put him down but Kristoff didn't budge. He stood his ground against Hans. This was frustrating Hans greatly. Hans then lost his cool and struck low uppercut to powerful it almost knocked Kristoff down.

"Don't back off, Kristoff!" North thought to himself. "With your rhythm and momentum you have right now, you can do it!"

But Kristoff wasn't going down that easily. The fury in his eyes was much greater. He threw a left swing at Hans and ends his assault. But as badly damaged as Hans was he still stood.

"Not bad!" Kristoff commented. "To still be able to fight back after taking that many punches from me! But it's over!" Kristoff launch a right punch and Hans' face as a follow up. "I'm gonna end it in this round!" He threw another left punch. He continues to pour it on him. Hans was barely being able to defend himself.

"He's gonna do it1" Sandy cheered.

"Yeah! At this rate he can do it!" Aster cheered.

"Keep it up!" Hiccup cheered.

"He'll win!" Elsa cheered.

Anna stares in awe and happiness. "Kristoff." She smiled.

Weselton just stands dumbfounded at what he is seeing. "There has to be something wrong about this. Until the fourth round Hans' power seemed to eclipse Kristoff's. Like a hare out running a tortoise. So why is Hans losing now?" Then Duke notices something. "Wait a minute."

Hans tries to maneuver along the ropes, but he was hunted down by Kristoff. "I'm finishing you off in this round!" Kristoff promised. He then launched a powerful uppercut at Hans, followed by a left punch. "It has to end this round!"

"Hans!" Duke shouted. Hans turns to Duke. Duke then makes a thumbs down. This was a signal for Hans recover and sneak a uppercut at Kristoff. It was a body blow on Kristoff's rib cage. This was the first time Hans used one in the fight. Kristoff felt fazed at first, but he doesn't back down and charges forward.

"You're not gonna be able to damage a midsection built like Kristoff's in one attack!" North shouted to Duke and Hans.

"Kristoff, you're doing great! You'll be champion at this rate!" Sandy cheered.

"Finish him off!" Aster cheered.

But then Kristoff stops to see something he never expected Hans to do. Hans tightens his guard. He is now on the defensive. But Kristoff fires away in spite of it. He lays a series of punches on to him. The last one he makes was an explosive offensive to Hans face. Kristoff keeps going. But strangely Hans doesn't go down.

"Fall!" Kristoff's thoughts shouted. "Fall you son of a Bitch!" Kristoff kept punching while Hans struggled to stay up. "Fall! Fall! Fall!" Then Kristoff was about to deliver one fatal punch when…

"Stop!" Jack shouted as he intervened.

"Aw man Rick got in between them!" Sandy said.

"Don't tell me that…" Hiccup wondered.

"Is it over?" Kristoff was shocked. And it was. As he calmed down he then heard the bell, and on time too. The round was over. It might not have ended in a KO that was declared, but this round was clearly in Kristoff's favor. This certainly raised the expectations for the next round.

"I see." Kristoff smiled while breathing slowly. "So the bell rang? Oh well, I guess that's how it's gonna be." He walks back to his corner.

"He really let you have it back there." Duke said to Hans. "I've never seen you get hit this much before."

"I got to be honest. He's got some hard punches." Hans breathed slowly. "That Kristoff is strong."

"So I've noticed." Duke responded. "I understand THAT very well."

"Guess that makes two of us." Hans agreed.

In the other corner.

"That was close but you did well." North commented Kristoff. "You've got the lead going into the next round! Keep up this pace!" He was very proud.

"Coach." Kristoff breathed slowly.

"Don't talk! Just rest and build up your strength!" North then tended to his wounds and sweat. Suddenly he noticed something about him that put him in shock. "Kr-Kristoff."

"Well." Kristoff whispered. " That's how it is."

"I don't understand." North thought to himself while struggling to get all the sweat off of Kritstoff. "Every time I wipe away the sweat up, more comes out!" It was clear Kristoff was now struggling with himself.

"I figured I'd push it as far as I could at full strength." Kristoff explained. "Or so I thought. But it looks like I've run out. Bone dry" Kristoff just sat there smiling. "During my weight management I realized that as a middleweight I can only keep it up for five rounds."

"Don't talk!" North instructed. He grabbed water for Kristoff.

Back in the other corner.

"When I landed that body blow, the expression on his face twisted up." Hans noticed. "That's when I figured it out. He's totally out of gas!" Both him and Duke smiled sinisterly. Then the whistle sounded. It was now time for Round 6. Hans stood up with a sinister smile. He now believed that victory was now within his grasp. I'll rip him shreds!"

Kristoff got ready too.

"Kristoff." North said with a worried tone.

" 'When you run out of stamina use your spirit!' " Kristoff quoted. "That's what you're always saying right? Well I'll see what I can do." He enters center.

The massive audience is roaring in anticipation. The Kristoff fans wanted there high spirited fighter win, while the Hans fans expect their prince charming to win this, no contest. One thing they all wanted see was a KO victory.

Suddenly, just as the bell rang, Hans instantly went on the assault as he punched Kristoff square in the face. The Kristoff fans were silenced in horror by this. The momentum has clearly changed. Now Hans takes the pace. Kristoff was now pinned against the ropes. Hans kept his rushing assault up until he fired one good hard punch at Kristoff's face.

"He was a good fighter." Duke said. "If I had been HIS trainer, he might have became the world champion. But now, he'll be destroyed by Hans and never get another chance. Hell he'll never box again. Hans we'll make sure of that because of his worthless coach." He smiled sinisterly.

"I'm so sorry, Kristoff." North cursed himself. "This is all my fault. First Jack and now you. If anything bad happens then I should retire. I'm a worthless coach."

Hans kept punching Kristoff fast and relentless. "I don't wanna hear any excuses about your weight control!" Hans thought to himself. "You know damn well how a street fight works!" Kristoff wasn't able to defend himself and was taking Hans' punches but looked like he could pass out anytime soon. "No matter what happens or how you do it, if you're still standing at the very end, I'll always win!" His eyes then went red. He had a look of a murderous intent. Hans swung a left swing at Kristoff that blood splattered in the air. Kristoff went down. All the Hans fans roared in applauds, while the Kristoff fans were silent in shock. Kristoff, who promised to win by KO has now sunk into the mat. All of the gang were shocked by this, especially Anna who was trembling with sorrow and fear. Hans how ever leaned back against a corner. He still kept his smug. Then raised his arms in victory returning the sentiments that Kristoff made earlier. "You get it now!? No one is better than me!" He smug.

But then he sees Kristoff. He starts to rise. He hasn't given up and is getting back up. But it was obvious how worn out he is. His right eye is swollen and his face is stained with blood. But his instincts as a boxer force him to deny the ten count.

Jack was struck in awe. The gang was too. However…

"It's the damn weight control." Sandy pointed out.

"If it wasn't for that, this never would have happened." Aster said in doubt. "This never would have happened if Kristoff was in real shape!"

"Did he ever complain about that?" Gobber asked. "During his weight management, did that man ever complain that his weight control was too tough? I'm sure Kristoff knew it all along. That his body couldn't last much longer than five rounds. That's why he raised his hands into the air to push himself and keep going! He knew how much everyone ws counting on him. Even when his pride was wounded, he silenced his emotions and didn't complain. He resolved to use the time that he had to build a body that could survive those five rounds." Gobber then started to shed tears. "As a boxer could you… NO! As a man would you be able to do that? It brings tears to my eyes! Seeing Kristoff struggle so brilliantly is enough to make me cry!" And he did. In fact all of the gang were trying to hold their tears back. It was so sad seeing Kristoff struggle like this.

Anna most of all was crying hard. Tear rolled down her face. "Kristoff." She murmured. Who could blame her? Seeing the one person who has feeling for her struggle would put her tears.

The match however still resumes. Hans slowly closes in. Taunting. Mocking.

"So I got up, but what can I do now?" Kristoff thought to himself. "What can I do now? After all this I bet everyone's still counting on me. Damn it! It ain't easy being a superstar." Kristoff then smirked weakly. "But as long as I can move one finger I'll fight back!"

With each step Hans makes the atmosphere becomes more intense. The crowd has grown quiet. Hans just stands there smug and all. Then he slams his fists together.

"It's show time!" Hans shouted. He charges in towards Kristoff. Kristoff makes an attempt to attack. But Hans dodges it with ease. "What was that suppose to do?" He smiled widely and sinisterly. He punches Kristoff hard in the face. "Way to slow!"

"His right eye is swollen." Snotlout pointed out. "He can't see those left punches coming at all."

"This is bad. If he keeps getting nailed like that, the match is gonna end fast!" Tuff examined. Hans kept punching Kristoff relentlessly.

"Sadly, that might be for the best." Snotlout thought to himself. "Jr. Middleweight punches are more that enough to put an end to man's life." Ruff then slammed her fist to the floor. "Come to think of it we've all known Kristoff for the longest time."

Kristoff's knees buckle. He can't withstand the Hans' assault. But he fights back to stay up. But comes up empty. All the Kristoff fans were in doubt all over again. Has continued his assault. Even when blocked it still does damage.

"Well, Hans is certainly on fire." Duke thought to himself. "There's no stopping him now. Kristoff is gonna stay on the defensive, at least a while longer. So if Hans loses himself in ecstasy then victory is ours." He then turned to look at North. "You may be a worthless coach, but there's at least one thing you can do. Throw in the towel!" He smiled sinisterly.

Hans kept beating down a series of punches. North then grabbed the towel and was about to throw it.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff" North shouted.

"That's it!" Duke smiled. "Throw in the towel! Put an end to this!" North struggled to do so but dropped it. "Why won't you throw in the towel!?" Duke was in wide-eyed awe. "Can't you even protect your boxer!? How useless can one man be!?"

"Kristoff." North struggled with his thoughts. "You're normally so nice and compassionate but you're valiant in the ring. You never settle for less or more when you train and you fight with determination! We all love seeing you fight! I want to see what you can do! I can't bring myself to end it!"

Hans made another square on punch to the face.

"D-Damn that hurt." Kristoff thought, as he was about to slip into unconsciousness. "I don't think I can take much more of this. To think that I was almost gonna make it to the top and make Jack Frost proud." He bounced back from the ropes. All dazed. " I got to admit, he's really tough."

"You were really tough!" Hans thought to himself. With his evil looking smile. "You gave me a real work out! Guess you can say I'm close to a climax. So how about you just leave already! Go to HELL!" Hans swung a right punch at Kristoff sending him flying.

"I guess, it's over." Kristoff thought as he went unconscious.

But then suddenly, as if by a miracle, he wakes up and doesn't fall. He braces himself against the ropes and stands his ground. Everyone stares in awe.

"What the hell are you all doing!?" Ruff shouts at the gang. "How can you all be so quiet at a time like this?"

"We don't think he's gonna lose all!" Aster protested. "Kristoff!" He shouted. "What are you doing!? Give this bastard a beat down like you normally do!" Tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah." Sandy said. "Stop trying make us worry!" He shouted.

"God Damnit! Keep going!" Aster shouted.

Everyone started cheer, crying tears.

"We're boxers too." Sandy thought to himself. "We know how hard this is for you! How painful it is! But still, please don't lose! Keep fighting! You can't lose!"

"Don't lose, Kristoff!" Hiccup shouted with tears.

"You can't lose!" Sandy shouted.

"We don't wanna see you lose!" Aster shouted.

"Keep fighting!" Tooth shouted.

"Please win!" Anna cried.

Hans then charged for the finish. Smiling sinisterly all the way. "If you keep being stubborn, you're not gonna be a live the next round! Just go down already!" He throws a hard left at Kristoff.

"I know." Kristoff thought to himself. "I've always known. What keeps me going. My friends. They have faith in me. Anna, I love her so much." Kristoff then used the ropes to launch himself at Hans. "I have to stay strong for them! For her! I can't be allowed to lose!" Hans was shocked by this. "Even if my hearts stops, my soul will keep fighting!" Kristoff threw a punch at Hans face. "Even if my soul is gone, I'll come crawling out of my grave and beat you!" He throws another one at Hans. However even though they are direct hits Hans just stands there smiling like nothing happened.

"Didn't it hurt him!?" Hiccup though in disbelief. "Is there no strength in Kristoff's punches anymore!?"

Actually there was. Because Han immediately felt himself grasping his sides in pain. His knees buckle. Even Duke stands there in complete shock.

"He wasn't expecting him to fight back! Not even me!" Duke was shocked by all this. "He took the full brunt of that!"

"This is Bullshit!" Hans' thoughts screamed. "He should barely be standing! How can he throw a living punch!?"

And the crowd goes wide once again. Hans tries to back away. "Go after him Kristoff!" "Go get him!" But he can't follow him. Kristoff took so much damage that he was struggling just to stay standing.

"No! I can't lose!" Hans thoughts screamed. "I will not lose! I refuse to lose!" Hans then took the initiative and charged at Kristoff, ignoring the pain. But then…

"Stop!" Jack shouted. He jumped in and held him down. The bell had rung. Round 6 had ended. Hans gave Jack a vulgar glare at him.

Both fighters went back to their corners. However Kristoff was having a hard time focusing.

"It's no surprise." Hiccup stared in worry. "After taking so many punches from Hans and burning through all his stamina. I'm sure his vision and consciousness are really messed up!"

"Did you see him now!?" Hans growled. "He's torn up!"

"Yes I did." Duke murmured.

"He's half dead, Damnit!" Hans shouted. "And he keeps on struggling and fighting!" He started to breathe heavily. "I was feeling to great. I was so close. What a total pain in the ass he is. I want an easy win. I will get my easy win no matter what I have to do." Hans was really pissed now. "Who gives a shit about this match anymore. I'm gonna end it. Then I'll feel great again." Then finally he snapped. "Duke! That license to kill that you gave me. I'm gonna put it to use in the next round. I'll kill him."

Duke was shocked but smiled sinisterly. "Of course. Let's do what we do best. Take out anyone who gets in our way."

"Yeah." Hans smiled widely. "That also includes that referee. If he get's in the way again, then I'll kill him too."

* * *

**Chapter 11 done. Holy Shit! Hans has a license to Kill!? Things just went from bad to worse!**

**NOTE: Don't worry we're close to the climax to where Jack will get his career back and re-reveal himself to world again. Secrets will be revealed. The thing is how will they be revealed.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Oh that reminds me. I keep forgetting to post this, but I also have a YouTube channel under the same name. I figured maybe if you people YouTube accounts or not might wanna check out my channel. I do fandubs.**

**Here's the link:**

** user/GodzillaMan1000**

**If you have any spare time check it out and give me some feed back. Like or Subscribe if you want to. Thank You! :)**

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here people.**

**THIS IS IT! THE BIG REVEAL! THE MOMENT THAT I PROMISED WOULD COME THAT WOULD GET JACK'S BOXING CAREER BACK! How does it happen? Let's take a look.**

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Big Reveal of Vengeance!**

Kristoff laid back in his corner. Breathing heavily. He could barely stay conscious. Hell, he barely looked alive.

"You did a good job standing up!" North commented him. "You hung in there great!" He have him an ice back and water to drink. "Being beaten up this badly and still be able to stand, makes him amazing!" North thought to himself. "But all I can do is watch! It's infuriating how worthless I am. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kristoff!" North cursed himself.

"I-I almost fell." Kristoff breathed heavily. "I-I was hurt real bad out there. If you and the rest of the guys hadn't been supporting me, I couldn't have gotten back up. You guys have been holding me up all this time. Thank you."

Jack stands there feeling sorry for him. He curses himself for only being a referee. He wishes he could do something. But all he can do is intervene when round time is done. Then the whistle sounds. It was time for Round 7.

"Here we go." Kristoff got up.

"Don't forget the mouthpiece." North said.

Kristoff smiled and hugged North. "Y'know. I couldn't have asked for a better coach than you." North was in wide eyed shock. Kristoff took the mouthpiece. "All right. I'm heading out." Kristoff walked center. North just stared in awe. Until his expression changed to sadness. Seeing his pupil like this was emotional.

The entire arena was booming for both fighters. But Hans takes the lead. Kristoff was now being hammered in a rush of fists. Hans was on a rampage. "Kristoff! Fight back like you were doing before!" "That's right, you can turn this around if you land one good hit!" Easier said than done. Kristoff was on the defensive.

Hans the through a right swing at him. Kristoff managed to dodge it and threw his own right swing. Hans however blocked it and threw a solid punch at Kristoff's face. This sent him flying back into the ropes. Kristoff was struggling just to stay standing. But Hans kept going trying to kill Kristoff.

Jack then suddenly realized what Hans was doing. His widened with horror. "N-No. That can't be! He wouldn't!" Jack's thoughts panicking. "Those hard punching are only made and used to kill a man! I have to stop him!" He barely even moved. Because since the bell didn't go off he couldn't step in. He looked at his watch. Only 2 minutes remain. "C'mon! Hurry up! Other wise, Kristoff's going to die!" Seeing Kristoff get a beating like that was hard to watch. "No, Damn it all! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

What amazed everyone was how Kristoff was still able to stand. Even after taking that much damage Kristoff was still on the offensive, standing tall and strong. Hans was really getting pissed. "Why can't you just DIE!?" His thoughts screamed as he charged in. Then suddenly the bell rang. Round 7 was done. Jack wasted no time jumping it.

"Stop!" He shouted. He stopped Hans in his tracks. "It's the end of the round! Time to get into your neutral corners you two!"

Then Hans gave Jack a evil, psychopathic glare at him. "I told you to stay out of my way!" Hans shouted. He grabbed Jack and shoved him aside. But he wasn't done with him. He threw a right, long, fast, hard swing at Jack's face. Knocking him down and out.

Right there. That one moment. That one action that Hans did, explained it all. The entire crowd, both Kristoff and Hans fans, were horrified. Especially the gang and the two sisters.

"Oh no! RICK!" Elsa shouted.

That was all the proof they need that Hans was nothing more than a cheater.

"You slimy son of bitch!" Aster shouted.

"You prick! How dare you!" Tooth shouted.

Very soon all the crowd started to boo him. "You lousy bastard!" "You nothing but a cowardly cheater!" "Get of the ring you big baby!" Even the Hans fans booed him. How could you blame them, they feel betrayed now. But Hans just ignored them and set his focus on Hans. Smiling sinisterly.

"Rick!" Kristoff shouted. "You son of bitch! I always knew you were a cheater, but I never imagined you be that big of cheater! That was my best friend you just hit!"

"Who the fuck cares?" Hans smiled as he charged in and started punching Kristoff barbarically. Soon everyone was in a panic.

"Kristoff! NO!" Anna screamed. "Someone help him please!?"

"I'll get the cops!" Tooth shouted as she got up and ran for the door.

Duke just stood there smiling. "That's right Hans. Get pissed. Do some damage. Don't take any shit form anyone. We're here for one thing and one thing only. Glory!"

Hans kept punching Kristoff. It started to look like Kristoff was going to pass out or die. "Stop it you monster!" "You're gonna kill him!" "Why is this happening!?"

"Shut the hell up, idiots!" Hans thought while a volley of rage. "The fact that he's even standing is only a miracle! There's no way in Hell he's capable of defeating me or anything else! Die already!" Hans threw a left swing at Kritoff. It was enough to knock him out. Kristoff was now against the ropes. As he stared straight into Hans sinister psychotic eyes. "No one is better than me!" He said to Kristoff. "I'm number one! And I always make sure that all my opponents never get their boxing careers again! NOW DIE!"

"Rick you have to wake up!" Elsa shouted. "Rick! RICK!"

* * *

In Jack's dream like state he sees someone. Himself, only he looks dark and angry.

"Where am I?" He asks, "Who are you?"

The other Jack looks at him with angry eyes. "Why? Why do you, me, we have to go through this? Hans! I'll kill you!" Then he disappears.

"Who was that?" Jack stood there frightened. Then he sees another scary image as well as hears an evil laugh. It was a huge head of Hans zooming towards him. "Hans." He stared in fear.

* * *

Jack suddenly woke up slowly, but still weak, saw Hans taunting Kristoff. Then he hears a voice. It was Elsa's.

"Rick wake up! Please wake up!" Elsa shouted crying tears. "Rick! RICK!"

Hans then threw a deadly killer right punch at Kristoff. "DIE!" Hans shouted.

Time just seemed to slow down as Jack watched in horror. He could barely stand.

"N-no. Y-you're suppose to…" Jask whispered struggling to stand. "You're suppose to…" Then Jack fell unconscious again.

But then it happened. Jack snapped.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOLLOWING THE FUCKING RULES!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Jack threw a fast, hard, solid right at Hans' face. He was so fast no one saw it coming. Jack just suddenly recovers from his unconsciousness. The impact on Hans face was so great that everyone could hear Hans' skull breaking and cracking. But Jack wasn't done there. He went into a fast vicious Dempsey Roll rush. It was so fast that Hans couldn't react in time, the blows were more deadly than Hans, and they were so fast that everyone lost count at 11. The last one Jack made was aimed at Hans' stomach. The impact was so hard that it latterly made Hans cough up a puddle of blood.

"What the Hell!?" Duke stared in shock. Everyone all gasped in shock by the site of this. Even the gang.

"Jack what are you doing!?" North said.

Jack's face said it all. His eyes were lit up like a wild fire. Glaring with pure Rage and Hate. He grit his teeth long and hard. Hissing and growling. He was like a wild animal.

"I thought Hans' punch knocked Jack out." Aster sat dumbfounded. "I don't get it at all."

"Maybe something broke loose when he got knocked out and that caused him to snap." Sandy suggested.

"Wait, Jack?" Hiccup turned to Aster and Sandy are you guys talking about Rick?"

Both Aster and Sandy froze. They're suppose to keep Jack's identity a secret. Then all the gang turned to the two of them. Looking confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Astrid asked.

"Uh actually." Aster panicked trying to change the subject.

Back in the ring Hans is suddenly on shaky ground after that barrage. He was definitely hurt. But he was also dumbfounded.

"What the Hell is up with you!?" Hans demanded. "And how is it that you're still up!? That punch dshould have knocked you out or better yet killed you!"

Then Jack did something that caught everyone's attention. "Hey what's that!" "No way!" The audience all gasped in awe at what they saw next. Jack was taking his signature-fighting pose.

"That pose." Elsa wondered. "I've seen it before."

"Wait! That pose!" Hans stared in complete shock. "You-You can't be-! You couldn't be-!"

It wasn't long before everyone pieced together all the pieces. The shape of the body, the hair style, the fighting pose, his punches fast and hard like ice. Everyone came to the conclusion of who he was. "It's Jack Frost!"

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the Gang, including the audience, and excluding Aster and Sanding were struck with awe. "It's Jack Frost!" "Jack Frost has returned!"

"The Jack Frost." Elsa stared with awe. Then she went red in the face. "OH MY GOSH! I'm friends with Jack Frost, and I didn't know!"

"WHAT!?" The gang said in unison. Again excluding Aster and Sandy.

"Wait a minute! Come to think of it! We've all been friends with him! How did we not see that!?" Hiccup hyperventilate.

"But How!?" Hans panicked. "I destroyed your boxing career 2 years ago! I made sure of it!"

Kristoff was in a state of awe. Seeing your idol would put anyone in a revelation. "J-Jack Frost." Kristoff stared. "It's really you."

Jack was still in a state of uncontrollable rage. His target was right in front of him and he charged at Hans. Hans then tried to avoid getting hit by using his bending torso dodge tactic. But he was only half way there when Jack landed a solid fast and hard punch to Hans' face. He wasn't gonna let Hans get away so easily. Pretty soon the entire crowd started to cheer for Jack. "That's it! Go!" "Take down that cheater Jack Frost!"

Hearing this made Hans angry. He never had been this humiliated before. Hans fights back with wild punches. But Jack just dodged them with ease, like he was skating on ice. Then Jack launched a right punch at Hans' face and left at his stomach. It was a quick and fast 1, 2 combo. So fast no one could see it.

"But wait a minute!" Hiccup wondered. "If Jack's unconscious then how can he move and fight like that!?"

"Like it really needs explaining." Aster smiles happily. "This is what happens when you seriously piss him off!"

Hans then threw his wild punches again in a fit of rage again. While Jack again dodged them with ease. But Jack's rage was much greater than Hans. Then Jack threw fast hard punched to Hans face, and one in his stomach.

"He's moving on instinct alone." Sandy explained. "Come to think of it, Jack always been more like an abominable snow monster disguised as a human. I guess there's another thing to add to his status as Jack Frost."

Hans stepped back, breathing heavily, and staring in complete disbelieve. Jack on the other hand was breathing heavily too, but hissing and growling like a wild animal. Jack charges again as he roared loudly. He swung a hard left swing at Hans' body. Nailing him in the liver. The force of the impact was so loud for everyone to hear the boom. Hans coughed up another puddle of blood leaving his face wide open. Jack took this chance and threw a right swing at Hans' temple. Then threw another left at the liver again. Hans was latterly gasping for air. He never had this much trouble breathing before. It felt like he was drowning under water. Jack then launched another right swing hitting the wide-open jaw. Hans stumbles back. Hans started to look like he could fall at any minute.

The crowd was smply going wild seeing Jack Frost in action. "Yes he can beat him this time!" "Keep hitting him!" "Jack Frost get your revenge!"

Duke was simply in shock seeing Jack Frost in action. "The wildness of Hans' punches are supposed to be hard to read. But now Hans in unfocused." Duke struggled with his thoughts. "But Jack Frost's are compact, sharp, and always aimed directly at vital points. But I don't understand. Hans destroyed Jack's body 2 years ago. He shouldn't be able to fight. Hell he was never stronger than Hans, he was always weak. But what changed? How did he recover so fast?" Then he turned to his attention to North. "That coach. He must have taught him something incredibly terrifying. A very sophisticated strategy for beating a man to death!" Duke gritted his teeth in anger.

"Considering that it's wild instinct, I'm amazed how accurate he is!" Aster stared in awe.

"Even if he's unconscious his body remembers it all." Sandy said. "The positions of the fists that he's hit tens of thousands of times."

"He's amazing!" Hiccup stared.

"Normally in a situation like this it would be against the rules." Elsa pointed out. "But since that cheater hurt my friends and my dear sister. I say Jack should beat Hans up!"

"Yeah screw the rules!" Sandy shouted. "Put that cheater in his place!"

"Just run his ass over!" Aster cheered.

"We're all rooting for you!" Hiccup shouted.

"Take him out Jack!" Elsa screamed.

"I have faith in you Mr. Jack Frost!" Krostoff shouted while holding on to the ropes.

Jack then throws a right fist at Hans temple again. Hans was struggling just to defend himself.

"Again at the vital point!?" Hans struggled with his thoughts. "Is he… trying to…!?" Jack kept hissing and growling like a wild animal. His eyes still burning with Hate and Rage. Jack charges at him again. Hans, once again in vain, attempts his bend over dodge trick. Too late to trying and avoiding it. Jack threw a fast low punch on Hans jaw. Hans head was against the ropes. Hans came to a terrifying realization. "No doubt about it! He's definitely… trying to…" His thoughts were interrupted by another low punch at his jaw again. "He's trying to kill me!" His thoughts screamed.

Before Jack could land another punch Hans lands on his knees. He's down. The response to this strange but amazing turn of events shakes the whole stadium. "He can't get up after that!" "That cheater deserved it!"

"Stay down!" Aster shouted.

"Don't you dare get back up!" Anna screamed.

Jack was breathing heavily. He was now coming out of his unconscious state.

"I can hear the crowd cheering." He thought to himself. "Who won?" Then he woke up. "Huh? What the-!?" He looks at Hans struggling to get back up. "Hey what's with him? What's going on here? Did Kristoff knock him down!?" Then he heard his name being cheered by the audience. "Wait! Are they cheering for me!? Oh no! Have I been discovered!?" He panicked. He looked around and saw Kristoff holding on to the ropes but kept his awe struck look. "Kristoff what happened!?"

"J-Jack Frost." He murmured.

Jack then froze on fear. "How does he know!? How does anybody know!? What happ-!? URGH!" The felt pain on his hands. Then he was really struck with fear as he saw his hands all bruised and bloodied. "Oh shit!" Then he was able to piece everything together. He was the one who beat down Hans. This is why everyone knows who he is know. Why his hands are all bloodied. "But… I don't remember it at all!"

"Oh crap! Hans is trying to get back up!" Sandy said.

"Doesn't that bastard know when to stay down!?" Aster said.

"Don't get up!" Hiccup panicked.

"Just stay down!" Astrid panicked too.

Hans was not only struggling to get back up, but he was also struggling with his thoughts.

"He wants me dead." Hans was still in a state of shock. "He was gonna kill me. I've never felt like this!"

"Oh crap! He's getting back up!" Hiccup panicked.

"Just stay down you dumbass!" Aster shouted.

"Am I afraid?" Hans thought to himself in shock. "But even so I don't wanna lose. He was supposed to be crushed. He's not suppose to be in tip top shape! What the hell is going on here!?"

"Jack, start the count fast!" Aster shouted.

"Quickly, he's getting back up!" Sandy shouted.

"Don't get up you bastard!" Hiccup shouted. All the crowd was urging Jack to count. But then everyone was silenced by the echoing of the sound of a fist hitting the ribber corner of the ring. Jack's fist. "J-Jack?"

"He's not unconscious anymore!" Astrid said.

Jack was really pissed now. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He thought to himself. "You mean to tell me I had a chance to get revenge on this cheating shit, and I don't remember a damn thing!? Not remembering if I took him out with either a left or a right, what kind of crap of that!? Everyone now knows who I really am now! But y'know what? What the hell, I don't care anymore! If I'm gonna be the guy who gets my revenge, I need to take him down with a punch I can remember!" Hans was already half way up. "So get your stupid ass up, you bastard! I'm gonna show you how real professional boxer fights!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

This voice echoing caused the crowd to cheer wildly again. Hans was now up. He puts up his guard.

"Jack!" Hiccup and Aster cried in unison.

"This time I'm gonna FUCKING kill you!" He shouted as he charged at full speed at Hans.

"Stop!" Shouted a voice. It was the cops. Tooth arrived, too late with the cops. Two of them came in to settle chaos that was brewing. Even thought the cops were in between them, Jacks face was still close and up against Hans' face. Jack's face had the rage and hate boiling in his eyes. While Hans' face had a shaky scared look. After this little experience Hans was never the same again. Hans was now scared of Jack Frost.

* * *

**Chapter 12 done. Holy Shit! Remind me never to piss off Jack and get on his bad side! ****Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. Thank you so much. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pitch**

Needless to say the entire World Championship Title Match was a complete disaster so it was canceled until the next one. The police went around doing a Q & A on the witnesses. They all had the exact same story. Hans was cheater trying bribe and stab his way to fortune, fame, and glory. Both he and Weselton were arrested and throne in jail. His boxing career was now truly and forever dead.

Jack unfortunately was also arrested for assault. Elsa and the gang tried to get by to talk to him. But with the protesting crowd, demanding Jack to be released, it was hard to do. But then another cop came over to inform them of something. The crowd we t silent as the officers un-cuffed him. Everyone was confused.

"You're certainly a lucky fellow" smiled one of cops. "Someone provided you with vouch."

Jack made a confused look but he just walked out of the crowd just get some air.

In the locker room Kristoff was in worse condition. His body all banged up with cuts and bruises. North just finished placing the last of the bandages on Kristoff.

"There you go lad." North said. "How you feeling?"

Kristoff just sat there smiling. "It was worth seeing with my own eyes." He said. "THE Jack Frost in action. It certainly was worth it." He certainly was fantasizing tonight's event. Seeing your idol up close would make anyone zone out and fantasize.

The door suddenly swings open to see Anna standing there with tears weld up in her eyes.

"A-Anna" Kristoff stares in awe but then changes to sadness. He felt ashamed of his failure.

"Kristoff!" She cried as she ran towards him and hugging him tightly. Snuggling her head in Kristoff's bare chest crying. Kristoff cringed in pain, but he can take it.

"I'm sorry Anna." He said still ashamed of himself. "I didn't win the title match for you."

But before he could say anything else Anna lifted her head from his bare bandaged chest to look at him straight in the eye. The next thing she did, with out hesitation, was kiss him. Everyone including Kristoff was surprised. But when every thought about it, this was actually Anna's first kiss. She spent an entire month dating Hans and not once have they kissed. Now that's strange.

She broke away to look at him. "I don't care about the match. I'm just happy you're safe" tears kept rolling down her face. She rest her against his chest once again. Kristoff smiled and hugged her close.

Elsa felt happy for her. The others felt happy for her. Then every turned to North. Elsa sat down in front of him.

"Please North." Elsa began. "Please tell us the truth. Why did you Aster, Sandy &, Tiana hide this from us?"

North decided it was time. He tried his best but in the end everything fell apart. "Ok." He sighed. " but everyone might want to sit down for this."

North explained how he met Jack thanks to Aster. How he was inspired to get stronger and protect those he cared about. How he lost his career because of Hans' cheating ways. North came up with the plan to help Jack keep his career as referee. To hide Jack from a pandering media (TMZ. I hate that show and the people). Everyone wAs in total awe.

"Wow." Hiccup gasped. "I mean wow. That's really heavily."

"Yeah. I actually feel bad for him." Astrid said.

"I never he suffered so much." Kristoff said.

Elsa got up from her seat "I think we should talk to him. He might feel better that way." Elsa suggested.

"That is a good idea." North agreed.

Outside the stadium Jack pondered to himself about what was going to happen next. Would he have to go into hiding again? But more importantly who vouched for him? All these questions but no answers. But he didn't care anymore. Hans got what he deserved. He was satisfied now. As far as he was concerned the whole world can go to Hell. He smiled in triumph.

"Oh well." He sighed "At least I got my revenge."

He turned his face over to a cop car where both Hans and Duke were put in. Hans turned his scared face over to see Jack leaning back on the wall. Hans just stared in fright while Jack stared in Hate and Anger. The cop drove away.

No sooner had the cop car left, he turned to see Elsa looking around outside. No doubt looking for him. She turned her head and saw him. She ran over to him. Then all was silent between the two. The rest of the gang stood by to wait on questions. Finally Elsa broke the silence.

"Rick? I mean Jack." She quickly corrected herself.

Jack chuckled a little. "Sorry about the whole Rick thing. Guess we all gotten use to it."

"Yeah I guess we have." She giggled. She calmed. "Anyway North told us everything." Jack's smile then faded to a frown. "But I would like to know something. Did you really wait all this time to get back at Hans? I mean don't get me wrong. I'm glad you did. It's just I wanna know if you did or not just out of curiosity."

"Honestly I didn't." Jack confessed. "I never thought I would get the chance. I wanted to let Kristoff to take the glory and be my successor as World Champion." Kristoff felt touched by that."

"It's like we said before" Aster spoke up. "He was unconscious."

It made sense. Everyone agreed. Elsa was a lite nervous. She didn't know what to say. And who could blame her. She's talking to a former legend of boxing.

"Listen I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Jack hoped.

Everyone thought about. But they realized he was just trying to keep his career, his passion.

"I don't see anything that does." Smiled Hiccup

Jack smiled a sigh of relief.

"By the way." Tiana said. "We heard you've been arrested but then someone vouched for you. Who?"

"I don't know." Jack pondered. "Who would vouch for me?"

"I believe you just found your voucher." Said a dark British voice. Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a complete black tuxedo.

"And you are?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh how rude of me." He chuckled. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner. But most call me Pitch Black."

North's eyes widened wide. "THE Pitch Black!?"

"The one and only." He bowed.

Kozmotis Pitchiner, aka Pitch Black is a business man. He's very rich and is dealer in trade and market. Any business that made good money he would partner with them. He makes very high prices and deals that always seem to make him the highest grossing man in the continent.

"Uh w-what would a rich famous trader and dealer be doing here?" Elsa asked politely trying not to embarrass herself.

"I'm one of the V.I.P.'s. I actually was able to see two great pupil's of Nicholas St. North in action." He smiled with joy. "And I heard all about Jack Frost's little dilemma."

"What about it?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying I'm offering you a chance." He explained. "Both you and Kristoff show promise and I can provide you the residuals you need to make it to the top." He smiled widely.

Jack stood there stunned. But he definitely was intrigued. This man was offering a change for Jack to regain his professional boxing career. But what will be his answer?

"Alright Mr. Pitchiner. I'm listening."

* * *

**Chapter 13 done. And so the deal between Pitch & Jack begins. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is here people. And just as I promised Jack is back in the ring. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Improvement**

_One Week Later_

It was just to good to be true. Jack was training in the ring again. Pitch was able to get Jack back in the ring (no pun intended). The entire gang got to see Jack in action again. Only this time it was up close. They were all awed and amazed in seeing him train so hard. Especially Kristoff and Elsa. Jack then noticed everyone staring at him. He just kept in focusing.

"This is amazing." Hiccup whispered. "Just look at him go. He's sweating a lot of bullets and yet he still doesn't look tired."

Everyone agreed. North however saw something different about Jack. The Jack he knew always looked happy like he was having fun. But now he looks determined and focused. North didn't know if he should be proud or worried.

Jack then stopped for moment at looked at Kristoff.

"Hey Kristoff." He called out. "C'mon buddy let's practice." He smiled.

"R-Really?" Kristoff was surprised. "You want me to train with you?"

"Yeah. Let's punch these sand bags to death." Jack laughed at the last part.

Kristoff got really excited. He immediately ran over next to Jack and punched one of the sand bags. Jack did the same thing.

"Oh wow." Both Elsa and Anna said in unison. Both Jack and Kristoff were in perfect sync. They couldn't help but fantasize for some reason.

"Hey!"Astrid called. "What are we doing just standing around? C'mon people we got to get busy!" And they did everyone instantly got to training. "Hey Hiccup! C'mon let's practice!" She smiled.

"Ok." Hiccup responded. He got his protective gear and mitts and raced over to the ring.

North was impressed. Maybe he had been worrying for nothing. Jack has made a great inspiration for everyone. What he is worried about is Pitch. The face he makes. What could he be up to?

Suddenly the door bursts open to reveal Jack's mother and his little sister Emma.

"Jack!" Emma called as he rushed over cheerfully.

"Hey there kiddo!" His kneeled down. She gave her big brother a bear hug. "How've you been?"

"Great actually." She was so energetic. Much like Anna.

"Mrs. Overland. It's good to see you again." North smiled and shook her hand.

"It's wonderful to see you too." She smiled. "Jack honey I heard the news. So I came over here as fast as could!" She seemed eccentric.

Really? It's been week since they announced Jack's little outbreak on Hans, and NOW she realizes this? But then again she is a workaholic so no skin off anyone's back.

"So is it true? Are you back to boxing?" Emma asked.

"Yep, sure am."

"Yes!" She cheered. "My big brother is back in the ring!" (Again no pun intended).

Jack then realized something "oh sorry everyone. This is my sister Emma." Emma waved. "And that's my mother."

"Hi I'm Sarah Overland." She waved awkwardly. But everyone smiled and waved politely. Excluding Aster, Sandy, and Tiana since they know them anyway.

"Aw she's so cute!" Anna squealed. She couldn't help it. She loved seeing cute and adorable things.

"I know. I didn't know Jack has a little sister." And neither could Elsa. Emma felt a little nervous and shy. She wasn't used to this much attention. Jack and Kristoff laughed.

"Anyway Jack." His mother spoke up. "Jack...are you sure you want this? I mean I very proud but I'm also worried."

Jack walked over and hugged her. "Mom. I'm doing this to improve myself. I have to so I can look out for the both of you."

She then got teary eyed. "Oh Jack." She smiled. "You really have improved. Keep on going." She encouraged him.

The rest of the day went by with everyone working hard. Elsa, Anna, and Emma had girl time, North and Sarah had grown up time, and the others just had training time.

Jack and Kristoff then stopped. "Let's take a break, buddy. You look like a waterfall." He joked.

"I feel like a waterfall." Kristoff joked. They both laughed and drank water just to stay cool.

Jack then walked over to the girls who we're laughing and enjoying each others company. "Hey, Emma." He greeted. "Looks like you've over come your shyness." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I learned that from the best big brother in the whole world." She smiled.

"Aww." Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"You truly are lucky to have an adorable little sister Jack." Anna complimented. "Just as I'm lucky to have the best big sister in the whole wide world."

"Aw thank you Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna sees Kristoff and decides to go over to him. "I'm gonna see how Kristoff is holding up." She up and leaves.

Emma then gets a sly idea. "I'm gonna see how mom is doing. Later!" She dashes away. Leaving Elsa alone with Jack.

There was a moment of awkward silence, despite the sounds of gloves hitting sandbags and mitts in the background. Elsa looks at Jack, who was checking everyone's progress, and she couldn't help but fantasize him some more.

**(Ok If anyone finds this arousing then it must be working. Ladies prepare your emotional urges and Men prepare your emotional scars of jealously cause here we go!)**

The aspects of Jack she could name out in her head were of the following. The chiseled chest, the massive six pack, the muscular arms, his charming face, the way he sweats, the list goes on. (Unless you can continue the list your own way.)

She couldn't help it. She suddenly felt her heart race. Jack then noticed Elsa staring off into space. "Um Elsa? Are you okay?"

She then snapped out of her trance. "Huh!? Oh! Uh sorry. I just zoned out a bit." She stammered. Her face then lit up red. She was embarrassed.

"You sure? Cause you look red." Jack kneeled down. "Are you feeling ill?" The put his hand over her forehead. He then leaned against his hand on her, trying to check her temperature. "Hmm. You don't seem to have a fever."

While his head was gently against hers, Elsa's heart began to beat faster. What was she feeling right now? She was started to feel like she was breathing underwater. She felt hot and aroused. She then got up quickly. "Oh look at the time!" She panicked. "Anna and me have to go do some... Shopping! Yes shopping. Come Anna we got to go!"

"In a minute!" She called back smiling. She turned back to Kristoff. "Now what was it you wanted ask me?"

"Well I was wondering." Kristoff rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "If...if you would like to go out on a date with me."

Anna's eyes widened open. She smiled. She felt very happy. "Of course I would love to." She jumped.

"Ok then. Where would you like to go?" He smiled.

"Does the aquarium sound good? I certainly like to go there."

"I do too. Ok then. This Friday at 11:30 am. I'll pick you up ." He smiled widely.

"Great! I'll see you then." She waved and left. Kristoff waved back. He looked happy.

Jack walked over feeling very proud. "You are a tough guy with a general soul. You truly are amazing, buddy."

"Thanks Jack."

"C'mon. Let's back to training." Jack chuckled.

* * *

On the way home Anna felt so happy, safe, and warm. Elsa are the other hand felt scared but aroused. "Kristoff asked me out." Anna said calmly. "I would never find another gentle soul in a million years."

"Y-yeah." Elsa stammered. She obviously wasn't paying any attention. She couldn't help but think of Jack. Everything about him puts her in a awkward feeling.

* * *

Back at he gym Sarah and Emma said their good byes and went home. Everyone else packed up and got ready to head home themselves. Astrid looked over at Hiccup who was getting everyone's gear together. Just like Elsa, she herself couldn't help but fantasize about him, only this is more subtle. She then thought about how Jack and Kristoff approached. She decided to have the courage to ask Hiccup something.

"Hey Hiccup."

He turned around. "Ah yes?"

"I was wondering you were doing anything this weekend. Maybe you and eye could go out some time."

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. The girl he had a crush on was asking him out. "You mean like a date?" He answered nervously.

She laughed. "It is a date."

Hiccup was in total shock. Paralyzed. Snotlout heard it and was too.

"W-Where would you like to go?" He stammered.

"How about at the beach? 10:00 am? I can drive." She smiled.

"S-Sure. I think Saturday is a good."

"Perfect! I'll see you there." She then gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek and ran out to her car.

Hiccup just stood there feeling his cheek as he smiled. Snotlout on the other hand was speechless beyond belief. The girl he wanted to go out with chose Hiccup. He felt dead inside.

Jack and Kristoff looked at each other and laughed. They knew there was improvement being made

* * *

**Chapter 14 done. There is indeed improvement. Kristoff and Anna are now officially a couple and dating, Astrid asked Hiccup out on a date, and Elsa is falling for Jack. I you people can't wait to see what happens next. lol. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Dates to Romance and Fights**

A few days had gone by. Jack and Kristoff were already the big topic of the media. Newspapers and magazines were flying out with titles galore. _'Dynamic Duo Take Center Stage!' 'Old and New Avalanche the World!' 'Past and Future come together to Smack down!'_ It was amazing. They were depicted as an unstoppable team.

_Wednesday_

Two boxing matches were prepared for Jack and Kristoff in one day. Kristoff gave honor for Jack to go first, and insisted on it. Despite Jack insisting in Kristoff to go first, he eventually complied.

The first match up was Jack vs. Gaston. The two entered the ring. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, and the rest of the gang were all in the audience chairs cheering him on. One another part of the audience was Adam and his wife Belle. They were also cheering on Jack. As usual Gaston was still trying to win Belle's heart. He was always use to getting what he wants. But this time he was willing go to any extremes to get her. Blackmail, kidnap, fraud, scandal, identity theft, etc.

Up in the VIP room Pitch Black sat in the lounge with his champagne watching the match about to begin. Next to him was Galaxar. Galaxar is a brilliant mind in science & military strategy. One the other side of Pitch was Jafar. A psychiatrist in hypnotism.

"Truly a site to behold." Pitch smiled sipping his champagne glass. "Two great boxers about to show everyone their power."

"Please. Jack Frost is a dead generation that should have stayed dead." Galaxar said. "My money is on Gaston."

"I agree." Jafar spoke up. "Gaston has trained himself since he was a lad. He'll win this one as always."

Pitch just smirked.

The bell rings and Jack and Gaston we're now going head to head. Gaston just stood there smirking his smug face. Jack however was more focused and made a mad ferocious glare. Gaston flinched at the site of it. He was expecting to fight the usual calm Jack Frost, but no. The Jack Frost he now faces looks mean, mad, and serious. Gaston just decided to attack smug and all. He threw the first punch. But just as expected Jack dodged it with ease, just like in the old days. Gaston intercepted this and made a sneak attack punch. But to his surprise Jack dodged that quickly. Gaston then became desperate to win as he went wild with punches. But Jack kept dodging them. Jack was like a predator, likes to play with his food first. And to prove that he decides to taunt Gaston long enough and just throw a good hard right punch at his face. Gaston was KO'd in the first round.

"Hmph. If you can't even beat my best friend Kristoff, then how do you expect to to beat me?" He walks away.

Pitch smiled widely. "My money was on the Frost boy. But I think you knew that already gentlemen."

Both Galaxar and Jafar growled. They lost the bet. The transferred their wagers to Pitches bank account.

In the hanger room Jack sat on the bench with a towel over him. Though he didn't break a sweat. Kristoff came walking.

"That was amazing Jack." Kristoff smiled. "Seeing the way you fight is just blood exciting."

"Thanks." Jack laughed. He then looked at the clock. "Well then. You better get ready. Your match is on now." He smiled.

"Right." He jolted to the lockers. Jack took a quick shower then changed into his casual attire.

"I'm heading to others! Good luck in your match!" He called out.

"Thanks buddy!" Kristoff answered.

Jack managed to find the others with no problem. Elsa waved to him to grab his attention. Jack waved back and walked right over. There was an empty seat next to Elsa and Jack sat down.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Hi! I saw what you did to that big egotistical pervert!" She smirked.

"I did what what had to be done!" He laughed. "Thought to honest he reminded me of Hans!"

Elsa laughed. "One Hans is bad enough we need two!"

They both shared a laugh. They then both shared a moment smiling at each other. But then Elsa just NOW realized that he was next to her. She then went red. But just in the nick of time, Kristoff appears. The crowd goes wild seeing Kristoff enter the ring, especially Anna.

"Wahoo, Kristoff!" She screamed. "Kick Ass!"

Both Jack and Elsa laughed with impressment. Kristoff smiled cause he knew that fangirl scream any where. Entering the ring was his opponent, Slim. Alameda Slim, a boxer from Texas.

"Now this one you have to give to Slim." Galaxar smirked. "He trained by wrestling with cattle."

"Indeed. Slim's over muscular body was built up that way. He tests his strength by pinning himself against a male cow every morning. And he aways triumphed in the end." Jafar said.

"Oh we shall see my friends." Pitch smirked.

The bell rang and the match began. Slim immediately went for the charge. Kristoff was hesitant but he managed to dodge. Slim was caught off guard and Kristoff swung a left punched right in his face. Slim was KO'd in the first round. There was no denying it. Jack and Kristoff had gotten a lot stronger. The crowd goes wild.

"Yes!" Anna screamed. "That's my boyfriend! I love you Kristoff!"

Jack and Elsa laughed. "Way to go buddy!"

More wagers were transferred to Pitch's account. Both men storm out in a fit of rage. Pitch just stayed looking at his glass.

"It would seem fate and fortune are both on my side." He smirked. "I defiantly made the right decision."

* * *

_Friday_

Up on the apartment level above the his family's pet shop, Hiccup was in his room looking into his mirror day dreaming. He had been asked out on a date with Astrid. The all time Scottish boxer asked the all time weakest Scottish guy out on a date. It was almost too good to be true. He laid back on his bed and picked up his pet lizard Toothless.

"What do you think buddy?" He talked to him. "Is this dream? Or just plain luck?" Toothless just stared and stuck his tong out. "That's what I thought."

Hiccup had already packed his things for the beach. His swim trunks, sun screen, & towels. He seem to be ready. His mother Valka knocks and walks in.

"You got everything you need honey?" She asked.

"Yep I think so."

"Well now just remember to have fun ok?" She smiled.

"I know mom." He laughed. His phone then rung. He checks to see who it is. It' Astrid texting him.

'Hey I'm here. ;)' - Astrid

"Well I got to get going." He grabs his bags. "I'll see you later this evening."

"Ok have a good time!" Called Valka.

"See ya later dad!"

"Have fun son!" Stoik called and waved.

Hiccup jump in Astrid's red Sudan.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi. You ready?" She smiled.

"Yep." He grinned. She smiled wildly and they were off.

* * *

Kristoff was standing in front of the aquarium. Which was actually really big. He checked his watch. 11:15. He was early. He then noticed a familiar strawberry blond running happily towards him. She wore a green summer dress with red sandals.

"Hey sorry for running all the way here." She smiled.

"No problem. We're both early. That means more time and more fun." He smiled.

Anna laughed. "Good point. Well, shall we?"

"We shall." Kristoff smiled. The both walked inside.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were at the beach enjoying the nice breeze. Hiccup loved the smell of a sea side breeze. They had already set up everything. His gaze then fell on Astrid and he went red.

**(Once again I'm going for the arousing stuff. This time the other way around. So men get ready with your urges and ladies get ready to bludgeon your boyfriends to death, cause here we go.)**

Astrid was wearing a two piece bikini. As typical for a guy like Hiccup, he obverses the following. Her beautiful face, her blonde hair with ponytail, the size of her breasts,Nuer cleavage, her slim curves, and how she poses and looks. (Anyone else want to fill in?)

Hiccup then mentally slapped himself. "Damnit Hiccup pull yourself together."

"Hey you ok?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He stammers. He was red with embarrassment.

Astrid smirked. She knew what he was doing. She giggled and then stood up. "Well come on then. Let's go have fun." She grabbed Hiccup by the hand and two ran into the water.

* * *

Inside the aquarium Anna was having the time of her life. Seeing all aquatic animals was fascinating to her. She was like a little child in her own little world. She sees one amazing thing and she moves on to another. Kristoff just followed her laughing as he went. He too really enjoyed the aquarium, but Anna made it all the better. He enjoyed seeing Anna being energetic and active.

"Hey Kristoff!" Anna waved to him. "Take a picture of me and shark!"

"Ok one second." He laughed. He got out his iPhone. "Smile!" He sang.

Anna made a frightened pose. Kristoff took the pick. Anna rushed over to we it. They both laughed together. It was really funny. They then went to a school of fish. Kristoff the grabbed and hugged Anna near him. They took a picture of them together. Anna loved that so much.

They then sat down to have lunch together. They got a table outside the back entrance right next to a beach. (Not the same one that Hiccup and Astrid are at) Kristoff came walking over with a tray of burgers, fries, and drinks.

"Here we are." He sat the tray down. "Bon appetite!"

Wasted no time digging in. "Oh my goss this tastes so so good!"

"Best made here."

"Kristoff." Anna began. "I really enjoy our day together. And I want to let you know how much this means to me "

"Oh Anna." Kristoff smiled. "I'd do anything for the girl I love."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just a lot has happened. I was just a youthful fanatic. Very childish and immature for my age. And on top of that I said some really bad stuff to you. I still feel a little guilty about." She frowned.

Kristoff got up and kelt down on one knee to match her eye level. He put his hand on her hand.

"Anna, all of that is in the past. You're still learning as you go and you've improved a lot. It's like Season 8 of That 70's Show or the Beauty and Beast film where we learn to love people we never thought was possible." He put his hand on her cheek. "I loved you the moment we grew up. And I'll continue to love you no matter what."

Tears slowly traced down her cheeks. She smiled so wildly. "Oh Kristoff." She sniffed. She jump at him and hugged him. "I love you too. I love you so much." She cried happily. Kristoff hugged her back. She lifted her head to look at him, with eyes dried of tears, as they both shared a soft tender kiss. This was their moment and they enjoyed it.

* * *

Astrid and Hoccup were in the water swimming and splashing each other. They were like children playing and laughing.

After awhile they went back to the relax under sun. They dried themselves off and opened up the coolers to have a little lunch. Sodas and sandwiches.

Hiccup sat there watching the beautiful scenery. Astrid then gently rested herself on his back and wrapped her arms around him. Her breasts rubbing against his back. He went red again. Astrid simply loved that embarrassing look.

"I really enjoyed our date together." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah. Me two." Hiccup breathed. The two shared a moment with each other until Hiccup broke the silence. "Say Astrid? Why did you ask me out on a date? I mean I no one special."

Astrid giggled. "But you are. In the sparring ring, you with stood my hardest punches. I saw the strength you have. I mean you're the only person here respects me as a person, not someone with beauty."

Hiccup was surprised and touched. "You're right." He smiled. "And Astrid, there's something I need to confess."

"Yes." She looks at him.

"I liked you ever since you came to the gym." He blurted out. "I mean yeah I've fallen for you beauty but also admire your spirit and strength. I just been afraid to tell you."

Astrid was in total awe but she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him soft on the lips. Hiccup kissed back.

"I love you, hiccup." She said.

"I love you too." He smiled.

The two resumed their kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 15 done! Aww isn't that cute. Lol. Read it, review it, and tell me what you think. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here people. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Progression of Suspense**

It was late at night as Astrid drove Hiccup back to his apartment. He was sound asleep next to her. He was worn out from the fun beach date. Astrid smiled at his sleepy face. She thought it was cute. They arrive around 10:12 PM.

"Hey Hiccup. We're here." She whispered while nudging him. He just groaned in his sleep. She smiled and giggled. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. That woke him up.

"Huh?" He flickered. "Oh I must be in Heaven." He yawned. "Cause I think I see a beautiful angel sitting next to me." He joked.

Astrid giggled. She then wrapped her arm around him and kissed him. "Aww you're so sweet."

"So are you." He smiled. They both shared a tender kiss.

"I wish this night could last forever." She sighed.

"It can if you want to."

"I know. But I have boxing training and matches coming up."

A moment of silence passed. "So, when can I take you out on another date?"

Astrid laughed. "How about you let me work out my schedule."

"Deal." He smiled. He got out of the car and walked to his apartment. He turns around and haves goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

"You know it." She winked and blew an air kiss. She drove off.

Hiccup sighed with happiness as he walked up stairs to his apartment. His parents were just cuddling together watching a movie called Casablanca.

"Hey sweetie." His mother smiled.

"How was your beach day?" His father asks.

Hiccup just smiled. "It was fantastic." That was all he said and he went into his room.

* * *

Elsa was in the kitchen washing the dishes when she heard the sound of a car coming up in the drive way. She smiled, she knew who it was. Kristoff was dropping off Anna at her home. She got out and walked to the door. But she stopped to face him.

"Kristoff. Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time." She smiled.

"Anything for you, my princess." He smiled back. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Will you take me out on another date sometime?" She asked.

"Of course. Anytime you want." He smiled. "Of course I'll have to check my schedule." He rubbed his hand on his head.

Anna giggled. "It's ok I can be patient." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night. My princess." She ran to the door. Kristoff drove off. They both really enjoyed their day.

Anna came dancing in the house. Elsa stared at her and smiled.

"I see you must have had fun." Elsa giggled. Anna stopped and ran up to her and hugged her.

"I did. Kristoff was such a gentleman. He was sweet, funny, and…" She trailed off for a moment. "He's such a good kisser." She sighed. Elsa laughed. She knew Anna had a great time on her date. "Say Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I think maybe you should hook up with a date. Have anyone in mind?" She said leaning against her bedroom doorway.

Just saying that got Elsa to immediately think of Jack Overland Frost. He was simply unforgettable. His muscular body, his handsome face, his voice. Elsa immediately went red in the face. Anna noticed this.

"Oh my god! There is!" she jumped excitingly. "Who is it!?"

"W-What!? N-No I don't have anyone on my mind right now!" Elsa panicked. Though she couldn't deny it. She was thinking of Jack Frost.

"Oh come on Elsa. How long have I known you? I can tell when you're hiding something." Anna smirked. Elsa flinched. She was on to her.

"I swear Anna, it's nothing!" She panicked.

"Ok then, I'll take a guess." She smiled.

"Anna! Don't please!"

"Oh it'll be fun." She giggled. "I'll just name the aspects." She thought about it. "Is he cute?"

"Anna-"

"Oh just answer the question."

"Ok alright." Elsa sighed and finally gave in. "He's… Handsome."

"Ooooooo." Anna reacted. "Is he talented?"

"Very."

"Funny?"

"Hilarious."

"Nice?"

"Gentleman." Elsa was starting to get into it. But maybe a little too into it.

"Attractive?"

"Sexy!" She squealed. Then she trailed in her fantasizing mode. "Oh Anna he's so handsome with his blue eyes, which make his face so soft! The way his body is built up is so hot! Even the way he sweats is so sexually arousing! He's a true gentleman and hilarious. Kind and loving. Oh Anna I've developed a crush on him." She sighed smiling as she sank on the couch. "Oh Anna he's perfect."

Anna stared at are in awe and awkwardness. "Oh boy she has is worse than me." She whispered to herself. She walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Um Elsa?"

"Yes?" She breathed heavily.

"Ok first off, calm down and breathe. You look like you're having an orgasm. Second who is this perfect man?" She smiled.

Elsa blushed bright red. She just realized that she babbled everything.

"Um well… I uh…" She was starting to panic.

"Ok, next one." Anna stated. "Hair color."

"W-White."

"Hmmm. Color of his eyes."

"Blue."

There it was. That's all Anna needed to know. Her eyes widened with realization. She could pretty much tell who Elsa was falling for.

"Oh. My. God. Elsa are you in love with Jack Frost!?" Elsa went redder than before. She put a pillow over her face to hide her bashful expression. "Oh my god! Elsa that's wonderful!" She squealed as she hugged Elsa. "Just imagine it. The two Winters sisters have boxer boyfriends!" She swooned.

Elsa was too embarrassed.

"Anna please stop it." She whined.

"But Elsa you finally found someone you grew to love over the course of time." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Oh Anna I'm so confused."

"What are you confused about? You're in love with Jack Frost. Simple."

"It's not as simple as you may think, Anna. I don't know if he even likes me."

"Maybe he does and you just don't realize it." Anna smiled.

Elsa thought about it. She didn't want to be in love, but she didn't want to be alone forever. Only time would tell.

* * *

_Many Months Later_

Throughout the months Jack and Kristoff went through match after match. They managed to win Rookie Championship Titles. Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the gang attended every single match, because I loved seeing them in action.

Astrid also won the Rookie Championship Title. Thanks to Hiccup being her sparring partner she was a huge success. The two still go out on a lot of dates together. Anyone could tell that they enjoy each other's company and have really good chemistry. The same thing can be said for Kristoff and Anna. They dating a lot that most have lost count. Kristoff was a true gentleman and was determined to make Anna the happiest girlfriend in her life. Anna herself never felt so happy in her entire life. Back when they were childhood friends they used to play together. She never would have imagined that Kristoff would grow into her dream man. But she loved surprises just as much as she loved him.

* * *

The next day. The gym was energetic as always. Jack and Kristoff spared together, Astrid practiced her punches with Hiccup. Everyone was on fire. North liked the sight of what he was seeing. Anna and Elsa were just sitting around having a conversation. What the conversation is about nobody will probably ever know. Jack and Kristoff hold their punches.

"Let's break, Kris." Jack suggested.

"Good idea. We passed our limit a little too much." He laughed.

Both boxers were sweating bullets. This, of course, catches both girls as they start to fantasize.

"Oh my god, Elsa. I now know what it feels like when you see a guy this hot and sexy in his sweat." She sighed smiling.

"Anna!" She whispered loudly.

"Hey Elsa." Jack walked up and greeted.

"Oh uh, H-hey Jack." She stammered.

"Say Elsa I was wondering… um…" His face went red too. Elsa noticed this and wondered why. "Um… I was wondering… Well since it's now the winter season… I want to ask if you would like to go the ice skating rink with me."

Elsa's eyes widened. Was Jack Frost asking Elsa Winters out on a date? She went red too.

"Um… uh… s-sure. I'd love to." She smiled.

"Cool. How about this weekend on Saturday?"

"I'm off the weekends. So it's ok!" She felt excited.

"Great! I'll pick you up at ten." He smiled

"S-Sure," She smiled back.

"Jack! Can I see you for a moment?" North called.

"Sure thing coach!" Jack called back. "See ya." He smiled at Elsa.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Oh my god, Elsa! You got asked out on a date!" Anna squealed.

"Anna it's not-" But she stopped herself. Was it really a date? Or a get together? Either way her heart was still racing.

A few hours went by. Then a familiar face walks in the gym. Pitch Black.

"Good afternoon Mr. North." He greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too Mr. Black." They both shook hands.

"I have some exciting news for Jack Frost." That caught everyone's attention. Jack walked up to find out what it is. "You are simply a big hit that you have been selected for the World Championship Title Match!" He announced.

Everyone was in awe but cheered for Jack.

"Jack this is incredible!" Kristoff cheered.

"We knew you had it in you!" Tiana cheered.

"Alright, Jack!" Hiccup cheered.

Jack was in full surprise. He had won Rookie Champion and now he's moving up in the World Championship Leagues.

"I-I don't know what to say." Jack stammered.

"Oh think nothing of it, my friend. It'll take place in Las Vegas. So I booked you all up as a special treat." Pitch explained.

"We're going to Vegas!?" Anna jumped.

"Hell yeah, mate!" Aster shouted.

North stepped forward. "I just have one question. Who is Jack's opponent?"

Pitch smiled. He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. "Have a look for yourselves."

Everyone turned all their attention to the screen. And what they saw put them in a state of shock and disbelief. They couldn't believe their eyes. But Jack on the other hand just stared a type of soft glare. He acted like it was no surprise to him, like he saw this coming.

Hans Islesouth!

* * *

**Chapter 16 is done. AWW CRAP HE'S BACK! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
